lucha conmigo
by ladydiyleamichele
Summary: quinn fabray esta muy contenta y ocupada con su vida como para preocuparse de una mujer como Rachel berry, jefa de quinn, la cual por una noche de placer violan una política de su trabajo de no acostarse con un compañero. Quinn no va arriesgar por causa de un sexo alucinante su trabajo, no importa ni mucho menos su cuerpo ni su maldito corazon.Historia es G!p (adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_**VERANO:**_

Mi espalda golpea la pared con un ruido sordo, el rosto de rachel se entierra en mi garganta, las manos en mi trasero, subiendo hasta mi cintura, empujándome contra ella, para que pueda empalar su erección, todavía cubierta, en el centro de mis muslos. Saco el elástico que agarra su largo cabello negro, pasando la mano a través de el, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Nunca vi su cabello suelto antes, siempre lo usa amarrado con una cola, y es muy sexy. Su cabello cae hasta un poco mas encima de su cintura, enmarcando el rostro increíblemente hermoso, que me hace retorcer por dentro y secar la boca cada vez que me mira. Pero ella nunca me miro de la manera que me esta mirando ahora, en el pasillo a media luz, en el medio de su apartamento, del lado de afuera de su cuarto. Sus ojos café queman, mientras frota su erección contra mi pelvis.

-sabes como eres de hermosa lucy- _murmura_-Necesito verte desnuda. ¡AHORA!

Me levanta, las manos todavía apoyadas en mi trasero, y me acurruco alrededor de ella. Me lleva hacia el cuarto, y estoy delante de ella y somos una maraña de brazos y manos codiciosas, sacando y agarrando nuestra ropa, tirándolas por doquier a través del cuarto. No enciende las luces, por eso no puedo verla, pero, oh, aquellas manos.

No se cuantas veces me senté en una reunión, viendo esas bellas manos y ahora ellas están en mi. En todas partes. Su boca esta en la mía, sus manos en mi cabello rubio y me esta besando con un fervor que hace mis rodillas flaquear. Besa muy bien. Excelente. JUDIDAMENTE INCREIBLE.

Me toma de nuevo, sujetándome por sus brazos, en este momento y me coloca en la cama. Las sabanas son suaves contra mi trasero desnudo y me gustaría verla en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Estuve soñando con Rachel desnuda desde que se volvió mi jefa hace casi un año. Tengo la sensación de que tiene un cuerpo excepcional, bien, bien escondido bajo todos esos trajes profesionales. Rachel me sigue en la cama y paso mis manos hasta su estomago, sobre el pecho y hasta los hombros.

¡SANTA MIERDA! Esta toda tonificada, su piel es caliente, suave y….. guau.

Sus manos están sujetando mi rostro, besándome cariñosamente, mordiendo y mordisqueando mis labios y entonces se apoya en un codo al lado de mi cabeza y lleva la otra mano hasta mi seno, provocando el pezón con los dedos y más al sur, poco a poco encontrando su destino.

-Oh, Dios-Levanto mi cuerpo de las suaves sabanas, mientras desliza dos dedos en mi coño y su pulgar acaricia suavemente mi clítoris.

-Oh estas tan mojada. Y apretada para follar. Jesús, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no lo haces, cariño?

_¿En serio? ¿Quiere saber eso ahora? _

-Más de lo que me gustaría pensar-respondo levantando mis caderas hacia su mano _¡Oh, Dios, lo que esta mujer puede hacer con sus manos!_

-Mierda, te deseo. Te deseo desde que pose mis ojos en ti.

Sus labios encuentran los mios exigiendo y sondando, lamiendo y chupando, su lengua reflejando lo que sus dedos deliciosos están haciendo abajo y estoy completamente excitada. La quiero hace mucho tiempo.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- susurro de manera poco convincente.

-¿Por qué no?-susurra de vuelta.

- Porque…-Oh Dios, si, bien ahí. Mis caderas están girando y apretando mis manos en su trasero. Su duro y musculoso, y oh sexy trasero.

-¿Que estabas diciendo?-Susurra mordiendo mi cuello.

-Podemos ser despedidas. No hay política de fraternidad.

-No me importa la maldita política de nadie ahora. –Sus labios se cierran sobre mi pezón y pierdo todo pensamiento consciente. Rach lame y chupa todo el camino hacia mi barriga, prestando atención a mi ombligo, antes de bajar mas al sur, besando mi recientemente depilada ¡gracias a Dios! Vagina y finalmente planta su lengua ahi.

-Joder- Mis caderas saltan fuera de la cama y la siento sonreír mientras abre mis piernas, separando mas mis muslos y me besa profundamente, su lengua empujando y redando por mis pliegues y en mi interior. Llevo mis dedos a aquel cabello glorioso, seguro y firme, y cuando creo que no aguanto mas, lame mi clítoris y empuja un dedo dentro de mi, haciendo movimiento de _ven aquí_ y me deshago estremeciéndome y empujando mis talones en el colchón, empujando mi coño contra la hábil boca de rachel.

Cuando vuelvo a la superficie del planeta tierra, escucho a rachel abrir un paquete de aluminio y esta besando su camino de vuelta por mi cuerpo, chupando cada pezón y entonces me besa. Puedo probarme a mi misma en sus labios y gimo, envolviéndome mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, levantando mi pelvis, lista para que me llene, pero no hace nada todavía, sus manos encima de mi, su pene encajonado entre mis muslos. Su respiración es irregular y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que encienda las luces, para poder ver sus ojos de color café.

-Rach te deseo.

-Lo se.

-Ahora joder.

-Eres tan caliente…-susurra y baja y posa sus labios en mi frente.

-Dentro de mi.-Llevo mi mano entre nosotras y agarro su erección. _Santo infierno como esta de dura_. Pero no coloco el preservativo todavía. Tiro de su longitud, hasta la punta y…

- ¿Joder, que es eso?

Ríe y se inclina suavemente para besarme.

-Es un apa-susurra.

Tiene un piercing de metal, con dos bolas pequeñas una en la parte superior y otra en la parte inferior al final de su pene y estoy completamente sorprendida. ¿Rachel mi jefa que usa trajes de marca, resistente y conservadora, tiene una perforación en el pene?

-¿Una A… que?-Mis dedos siguen el objeto y entonces paso mi dedo índice alrededor de la punta y contiene su respiración a través de sus dientes.

-Un apaddravya. Un piercing especifico para el pene.

-¿Por qué te colocaste eso?-pregunto inesperadamente excitada y curiosa ¡_me gustaría poder verlo_!

-Estas a punto de descubrirlo-Escucho la sonrisa en su voz y enseguida siento sus manos entre nosotros, cuando desenrolla el preservativo en su impresionante longitud. Me besa otra vez, con más urgencia y entierra sus manos en mi cabello rubio.

Levanto mis caderas y siento la punta y las bolas de metal en mi entrada y lentamente oh tan poco a poco, entro en mi.

_Oh. Mi Dios. _

Puedo sentir el metal contra las paredes de mi vagina, durante todo el camino dentro de mi y cuando se detiene profundamente enterrado, su boca cae sobre la mía.

-Joder amo que estés tan apretada-Sus palabras me hacen apretar mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, con las manos en su glorioso cabello.

Comienza mover sus caderas, deslizándose hacia dentro y hacia afuera, y la sensación es diferente de cualquier otra que conocí. Siento el metal, su impresionante pene y su boca haciendo locuras en la mía, siento mi cuerpo acelerarse, mientras una fina capa de sudor me cubre el cuerpo. Toma el ritmo y gira las caderas solo suficientemente para hacerme perder completamente la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño déjate ir-Y yo violentamente grito cuando rachel empuja dentro de mí, más duro, una y otra vez, y entonces sucumbe su propia liberación.

-JODER.

Tuve sexo con mi jefa.

Rachel aleja de mi y arranca el preservativo, enseguida lo tira al suelo al lado de la cama.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta.

_No._

-Si.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Pasa los dedos por mi rostro y yo que deseaba que las luces estuvieran encendidas, agradezco ahora que no lo estén, porque me siento timida y yo nunca me siento de esa manera. Su voz es distinta, como si ahora no supiera que hacer conmigo misma.

-No gracias.

_Oh, Dios ¿Qué hice?_ Solo tuve el sexo mas fantástico y alucinante de mi vida, con la única mujer en el mundo que jamás podre tener. Cuando me pidió acompañarla por una bebida a su casa, después de la cena con las colegas del trabajo, debería haber dicho no, pero no pude. Quise poner mis manos en ella desde el primer día, pero nuestra empresa tiene una muy estricta política de no confraternizar y tengo mi propia política hace mucho tiempo: No tener sexo con colegas del trabajo . Y sin embargo, aquí estoy feliz y satisfecha, y solo un poco avergonzada, en la cama de mi sexy jefa, en su lujoso apartamento 30.

_Mierda._

-¿Quieres que encienda las luces?- Pregunta y comienza alejarse de mi, pero toco su brazo sujetándola en el lugar.

-No. Esta todo bien.

-No suenas así. ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?

-Estoy bien. Cansada. Tal vez demasiado vino.

Definitivamente las dos copas que bebí no afectaron mi cabeza, pero es la única escusa que tengo. Estamos actuando de una manera extraña uno con el otro y odio eso.

No se lo que esperaba, no la conozco muy bien. Siempre fue profesional y educada, y hasta hoy no tenía ni idea que me encontraba atractiva.

Tiene una cara de poker muy convincente. Rachel besa mi frente y jala las sabanas sobre nosotras, entonces me arrima junto a ella.

-Vamos a dormir. Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

_¿Hablar?¿Hablar sobre que?_

No respondo solo me quedo tranquila y espero hasta que su respiración se equilibre, entonces espero mas de diez minutos para estar segura de que esta dormida. Cuidadosamente me deslizo fuera de su brazo ¡guau es musculosa! Esas ropas que usa engañan muy bien. Camino lentamente sujetando la pared y rezando para no tropezar y caer de culo, despertándola y finalmente llego hasta la puerta.

Enciendo la luz del pasillo, reúno rápidamente las ropas y me visto, agarro la cartera y salgo del hermoso apartamento de rachel.

Llamo el taxi y espero en el imponente lobby del prestigioso condominio, en el centro de Seattle y hago mi viaje de vuelta hasta el garaje de nuestro dormitorio para poder tomar mi auto.

Cuando finalmente llego la playa de Alki, donde vive mi mejor amiga Santana Lopez, veo un extraño convertible Lexus en el garaje y las luces encendidas de la cocina.

-¿SAN?

-¡En la cocina!

-¿Tienes compañía?-No tengo ganas de conocer a la nueva amiga de santana.

-Si. – responde.

-Te veo mañana, me voy a la cama.

Subo las escaleras hacia mi cuerpo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y tomo un baño largo y caliente. Mi piel todavía esta sensible por los juegos en la cama de rach y su perfume pegado en mi, limpio, sexy y almizclado, y no puedo evitar arrepentirme un poco de mi abrupta salida. Pero toda la diversión durante la noche, podría complicarse con la conversación a la luz del día.

_No gracias._

Realmente no necesito que rach deletree todas las razones por que nuestra noche fue solo una indiscreción. Sin duda no creo que pueda lidiar con la molestia de la mañana siguiente. Es mejor fingir que nunca paso y volver a los negocios como de costumbre.

Saco una braguita rosa y una camisa blanca y tomo el teléfono de mi cartera mientras camino hasta la cama.

No hay recado o mensajes.

_Probablemente esta aliviado de que lo deje, como lo estoy yo._

Me quedo despierta toda la noche, tratando de pensar que le voy a decir mañana cuando llegue al trabajo alegando alguna enfermedad.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1**

**FINALES DE PRIMAVERA**

_Amo mi trabajo. Amo mi trabajo_. Dios a veces odio mi trabajo. He leído el mensaje conciso de mi jefa, Rachel Berry mas de una vez trago en seco.

_Viernes, 26 de abril del 2013 13:56_

**DE:** Rachel Berry.

**PARA:** Lucy Quinn Fabray

**ASUNTO:** Trabajando hasta tarde.

_Lucy:_

_Esta noche necesario trabajar hasta tarde conmigo y posiblemente el fin de semana. Por favor, reúne todos los archivos sobre la cuenta Radcliffe y encuéntrame en mi oficina a la 6:00 PM. Rachel._

Joder. Por ocho largos meses, conseguí estar lejos de mi jefa y se que tuve mucha suerte de no haber necesitado trabajar a solas con el después del horario de oficina, pero recientemente perdimos a otro empleado de nuestro departamento, lo nos dejo solas a rachel y a mi.

Grandes y bestiales mariposas han tomado residencia en mi estomago. Desde nuestra ultima noche, en verano Rach y yo hemos mantenido el nivel de profesionalismo del que estoy muy orgullosa, a pesar de que siempre que la veo siento una punción de electricidad que hace que mis muslos se aprieten. La invite a una reunión doble con Santana y britt, ahora su esposa, en la noche de estreno de la película producida por ella, pero conseguí mantener aquella noche completamente platónica.

Eso casi me mato.

Desde entonces, por el bien mayor de conservar el trabajo que amo, me mantengo lejos de la Srta. Sexo Maravilloso.

No es que ella este implorando por llevarme de vuelta a su cama. La mañana siguiente del _mejor sexo en la historia de la humanidad,_ después de que escape de su cama, ella quedo trastornada. Llamo y mando mensajes, queriendo saber que es lo que sucedió y yo lo evite, como si fuera una plaga por dos semanas, haciendo teleconferencias desde casa y disfrutando de unas vacaciones.

Entonces ella se detuvo. Toda la comunicación personal fue interrumpida y cuando estábamos juntos durante el horario de atención, ella es ella epitome de la tranquilidad profesional.

Hay días en que eso me irrita increíblemente.

Y ahora, porque el idiota que había estado en nuestro departamento no podía soportar el exigente calendario de nuestro trabajo simplemente se fue y tengo que trabajar sola con rachel.

_¡Mierda!_

Me siento en la silla y miro el reloj. 17:30hs. Arranco mis gafas y las tiro mi escritorio, sujetando mi cabeza con las manos. _Así, descarto mi fin de semana con un litro de helado y un buen libro. _

Puedo hacer esto. _Fuerza Fabray._ Ya pose desnuda para una revista. Tuve cenas con varios millonarios y fui al cine con una gran estrella. Tengo 4 hermanos mayores que me provocan incesantemente y me enseñaron como patear un trasero.

Puedo lidiar con la mujer mas sexy que he visto en mi vida por unas horas, sin rasgar mis ropas y arrojarme sobre ella.

Creo.

Probablemente.

Me recupero y confirmo si todas mis llamadas y correos están en mi iPhone y voy al baño para prepararme para esta noche.

Estoy feliz con lo que veo en el espejo. Mi largo cabello rubio brilla y todavía tengo los rizos sueltos que me hice esta mañana. Mi maquillaje es sutil y profesional destacando mis ojos verdes. Me paso una capa de brillo en los labios, enderezo mi sencillo vestido rojo y hecho un vistazo a mi delgada figura.

Fui bendecida por una excelente genética. No soy sensualmente curvilínea, como santana pero fui bendecida con pechos decentes, un muy buen trasero y una impresión general que me permitió salir en las paginas de la revista playboy. Tres veces. Trabajo duro para mantenerme en forma.

Feliz con mi reflexión, camino rápido con mis Louboutins negros hasta mi escritorio, para reunir los archivos de rachel solicitó junto con mi teléfono y camino por el pasillo hasta su escritorio. Su asistente personal, la srta. Tina Cohen-Chang, esta sentada en su escritorio. Ella es una mujer de casi nuestra misma edad, cabello castaño y con sus astutos ojos castaños. Su sonrisa es engañosa. Ella me asusta con su afilada eficiencia y su loca capacidad de anticipar cada movimiento de rachel.

-Hola señorita Fabray, puede entrar.

-Gracias.-Asiento y sonrio caminando hasta la puerta de la sala, golpeando dos veces y entonces abro la puerta.

-Entra lucy. Gracias por quedarte-Rachel mira su computadora y asiente con el rostro completamente impasible.

-Sin problema.

El escritorio de rachel es amplio, con grandes muebles oscuros. El conjunto de sillas son de cuero negro. Tiene estantes del suelo al techo, con siento de libros y archivos ordenados meticulosamente, sin duda por la eficiencia de la srta. Cohen-Chang. Detrás de su escritorio tiene una vista hermosa. No creo que rachel le haya tomado atención a esa vista. Me siento en el borde de una silla negra y apoyo los archivos sobre el escritorio de rachel, esperando que vaya directo al grano.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunta, su voz suave.

-Hum… bien, gracias. _¿Qué demonios?_

-Siento mucho llamarte después de hora.- Se inclina hacia delante y apoya sus codos en el escritorio entrelazando los dedos y manteniendo el contacto visual. Dios esos ojos castaños profundos distraen. Casi tan profundo como sus manos y de la forma como delicio…

_Suficiente._

-Es parte de mi trabajo.- Abro un archivo y trato de fingir que mi rostro no esta siendo minuciosamente observado-Entonces ¿Que hay con esta cuenta?.

-Como esta Santana y Brittany.

-Ellas están bien- Me enderezo en la silla ahora y lo miro especulativamente. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo una conversación personal?- San va a tener un bebe de aquí a unas semanas.

-Eso es excelente, me alegro por ellas- La sonrisa amplia y sexy de rachel derrite mi braguita y me veo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Su cabello esta peinado hacia atrás, apartado de su rostro, como de costumbre. Esta usando una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo y una blusa blanca, donde enrolla las mangas de esta y me pregunto por que, entonces recuerdo retomar la conversación.

-Si ellas están muy felices. Voy a hacer el baby shower el próximo fin de semana.

-Prometo no hacerte trabajar la próxima semana- Me guiña y casi me caigo de la silla.

¿Quién es este hombre y que hizo con mi jefe?

-Entonces ¿la cuenta?- Pregunto cuando la srta. Cohen-Chang golpea la puerta.

-La cena esta aquí señorita Berry.

-Gracias Tina, Traelo-Rachel se levanta y agarra dos grandes bolsas de las manos de la srta. Cohen-Chang- Eso es todo por hoy te veo el lunes.

-Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señorita Berry y srta. Fabray-asiente a ambos y entonces sale del escritorio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Pedi comida china. Se que te gusta-Sonríe y vuelve a su lugar abriendo las bolsas. El parece muy feliz esta noche, mucho mas accesible y amigable de lo que ha sido desde el ultimo verano.

_¿Cuál es su juego?_

-Gracias-respondo notando que estoy muriendo de hambre. Llevo un plato de arroz, pollo ajedrez y rollito primavera, comemos en silencio por algunos minutos. Siento los ojos de rachel en mi, entonces decido comportarme como una mujer adulta y profesional y tomar la iniciativa.

-Entonces, ¿Que hay con esta cuenta?-Pregunto nuevamente y le doy una mordida a mi pollo.

-No tengo ni idea, solo quería cenar contigo y esa fue la única manera que pensé de convencerte.

_Santa mierda._

Paro de masticar mis ojos abiertos de par en par y solo miro hacia su rostro perfectamente sincero.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me escuchaste.

Hago una mueca y coloco mi plato cuidadosamente en su escritorio.

-Entonces, ¿No vamos a trabajar esta cuenta?

-No

-No entiendo.

Rachel baja el plato, limpia la boca con una servilleta y se sienta recta en la silla, mirándome con cuidado.

-Solo quería compartir la cena contigo Lucy.

-¿Por qué?

_¿y por que insiste en llamarme lucy?_

Frunce el ceño nuevamente.

-¿Lo tengo que deletrear?

-Creo que si.

-Me gustas. Me gusta tu compañía-Se encoge de hombros, la mirada perdida y un poco insegura. No estoy acostumbrada a ver emociones impresas en su hermoso rostro.

-Pero eres mi jefe.

-¿Y?

-Podemos ser despedidos.

-Es solo una cena Lucy.

-No me estas mirando como si solo quisieras cenar, Rachel.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado y una sonrisa surge en sus labios.

-¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

-Como si quisieras follarme encima de ese escritorio-_¡Mierda!¡Puta que lo parió! ¿Acabo de decir eso?_

La sonrisa de Rachel desaparece y sus ojos se estrechan.

-Cuidado con la boca.

Trago en seco y parpadeo rápidamente.

-Hay muchos lugares en donde me gustaría follarte, incluyendo este escritorio, pero en este momento simplemente, quiero disfrutar de una comida conmigo.

-Cuidado con la boca-Susurro y su sonrisa esta de vuelta.

-¿Diciendole al jefe que hacer?

-De alguna manera no creo que estemos teniendo una conversación con un contexto de jefe-empleado.-Niego con la cabeza y miro a la mujer delante de mi- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Come.

-De repente estoy sin hambre, gracias.

-Solo compláceme, Lucy.

-¿Por qué me llamas Lucy?-Pregunto y tomo otro pegajoso pedazo de pollo.

-Es tu nombre-Sus ojos están sobre mi boca y me sonrio a mi misma mientras tomo un rollito y lo muerdo hasta el final.

-Todo el mundo me llama Quinn.

-No soy todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Porque lucy combina contigo.-Encoge los hombros y le da una mordida a su propia comida.

-Pero prefiero Quinn.

-Bien Lucy-Me guiña y sonríe ampliamente antes de tomar otro pedazo de comida.

-Apuesto a que cuando eras pequeña, tu profesor le enviaba notas a tus padres diciéndoles: No juega bien con los otros.

Rachel rie y mi tripa se retuerce.

-Probablemente.

Me doy cuenta de que limpie mi plato y juego con las sobras.

-Bueno, comi. Gracias por la cena. Ten un buen fin de semana-Me levanto para salir por la puerta, pero Rachel se levanta y me sujeta.

-No te vayas todavía.

-¿Por qué no?

Lame los labios y pasa sus manos por su falda y se mese sobre sus talones.

-Quedate conmigo este fin de semana. En mi casa.

CONTINUARA….

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA Y ESPERO REVIEWS,COMO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO LES VOY A REGALAR EL SEGUNDO EN UNOS MINUTOS **** . GRACIAS **


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 2**

Creo que ingrese a un universo paralelo. O estoy en _punk´d_ . Si, es eso. Estoy en una cámara oculta de la televisión. Empiezo a mirar alrededor de la sala, atrás de mi en la esquina de la casa.

-¿Qué estas buscando?-Pregunta mientras sigue mi mirada.

-Las cámaras.

-¿Qué camaras?

-Probablemente estoy en un programa de cámara oculta y estoy por ser despedida.

Rachel rie, una risa baja que agrada a mi corazón.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no mostraste ninguna señal de atracción por mi en estos últimos meses, lo que es bueno para mi por que si me quedo contigo este fin de semana podríamos perder nuestro empleo.

Su sonrisa desaparece y sus ojos que demuestran una calidez están helados en este momento.

-En primer lugar, no me importa la política de confraternidad. Cualquier relacionamiento que quiera tener en cualquier condición que escoja tener, no es asunto de la empresa. En segundo lugar…-Agarra mi barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y me atrae deslizando sus labios sobre los mios, besándome suavemente, persuadiendo mis labios a abrirlos y recuerdo cuan bueno es esta mujer para besar: Debe haber tomado clases en algún momento de su vida. Me derrito contra el y llevo mis manos hasta sus caderas. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y profundiza el beso, mi cuerpo se relaja contra el, sabiendo que todavía me encuentra atractiva y la lujuria pura no cambio.

-Definitivamente te encuentro atractiva, bebe-Susurra las palabras contra mi frente y me da un beso suave. Acaricia mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos y sus ojos castaños son suaves- Entonces. ¿Qué dices?¿Pasas el fin de semana conmigo?

¿Qué diablos voy a decir? Los ojos café de Rachel están fijos en los mios y veo una pizca de nerviosismo en su rostro. Ella siempre tan auto-suficiente, tan confiada. Es una de las cosas que mas me atrae de ella. Me sentí atraída por ella desde el primer dia y no solo físicamente aunque es algo innegable.

Tambien es la mujer mas inteligente que conoci y hay algo entre nosotras que no se puede negar.

Pero… siempre hay algo mas… el es mi jefe. Y la ultima vez que estuve con ella en su casa, acabo en un desastre.

-No quiero poner las cosas difíciles para nosotras aquí-digo quejándome.

-Las cosas ya están difíciles. Estamos luchando hace ocho meses para fingir que no hay nada entre nosotras y las dos sabes que eso es una mentira.

Se aleja de mi y sé que me está dando un poco de espacio, dejándome decidir. Muevo la cabeza y miro mis zapatos plantando las manos en mis caderas.

-A menos que no estes interesada en mi y si es asi sinceramente te pido disculpa Lucy.

Levanto la cabeza por el tono frio de su voz y encuentro sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, mirando.

_Dile que no estas interesada, vamos quinn._

Pero no puedo. Yo solo… no puedo. Y eso me irrita profundamente, mientras me siento vulnerable y confusa.

-No se que hacer-susurro y cierro los ojos.

-No pienses tanto…-Ella susurra. _Santana tiene el susurro es sexy como el infierno_- Vamos a pasar dos días juntos, para conocernos mejor. Si decidimos que no tenemos química, todo bien seguimos como si nada, sin resentimientos.

Ella extiende su mano y pasa su dedo por mi rostro y su mirada esta nuevamente caliente y yo se que me estoy hundiendo.

-Me gustaría pasar algunos días contigo, lejos de aquí.

Me aparto de el y camino hasta la ventana, mirando las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Yo quiero eso dos días con Rachel sin preocuparme en hablar, hacer o mirarlo de forma inadecuada solo siendo yo misma. Tal vez me odie por la mañana, lo dudo.

Respiro hondo y me giro. Ella esta allí con aquella mirada sexy como el pecado, su rostro completamente impasible, sus ojos buscando los mios y yo se que no me puedo resistir a lo que ella me esta ofreciendo.

-Te encuentro en tu casa en dos horas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Puedo buscarte.

-No, prefiero ir en mi auto- Ella frunce la frente y me explico mejor.

-Si me odias en la mañana, no quiero depender de ti para volver a mi casa.

-No voy a odiarte Lucy, pero si tu lo quieres hacer de esa manera, asi será. Pero tengo una condición.

Levanto mis cejas.

-¿Cual?

-No vas a ir de mi otra vez. Si decides que quieres marcharte, va a hacer después de discutir eso conmigo, no quiero despertarme nuevamente con esa sorpresa.

-OK… - murmuro- ¿Herí tu frágil ego?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No, heriste mis sentimientos, lo que no sucede muchas veces. Prefiero no revivirlo.

_Oh._

Antes que pueda responder camina hasta la mesa y agarra sus llaves, billetera y las sobras de la comida para arrojar a la basura fuera de su sala, bloquea el escritorio y coge un maletín.

-Vamos.

Calza de yoga, musculosa, nikes , bragas extra, sostén, jeans, remeras. _Jesús, Quinn solo vas a estar 48 horas ¿Cuál es el problema? Probablemente estaremos completamente enfermos uno del otro para mañana._ Levanto mi pequeña maleta y luego agarro mi nuevo vestido strapless gris, bolso y accesorio. Quizás el quiera hacer algo afuera.

Pongo algunos productos de higiene personal, joyas y maquillaje. Entonces meto mi iPad en el bolso Louis Vuitton, que mi obsesivamente generoso cuñado me regalo y cargo todo en mi pequeño auto rojo.

_Mi dios ¿Parece que me estoy mudando?_ Por el fin de semana por lo menos.

Antes que pueda acobardarme cierro la casa y conduzco por la cuidad hasta el departamento de Rachel en el centro de Seattle. Ella me envió un mensaje con la dirección pero yo recuerdo el camino ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?

Aparco en el garaje subterráneo en el espacio extra que ella posee, cojo mi maleta, el bolso y entro en el elevador.

_Dios querido voy a vomitar._

Me quedo mirando los números arriba de la puerta del ascensor hasta parar en el trigésimo piso y a cada paso la expectativa y el nerviosismo presionan mi pecho.

No estoy convencida que esto sea una buena idea, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Respiro hondo y toco el timbre.

Ella responde rápidamente, abre la puerta y me hace pasar. Se cambio de ropa y ahora esta con unos jeans desgastados y una remera blanca de mangas cortas, su cabello suelto gritando que mis dedos se entierren en el, estoy contenta de haberme cambia de ropa con unos jeans y una simple remera negra.

-Tenia miedo que cambiaras de idea-murmura y sonríe para mi con sus tibios ojos café.

-No necesitas preocuparte, aquí estoy – Ella toma mi maleta y la coloca a un lado cerrando la puerta y entonces me empuja hacia ella rodeándome con sus brazos por los hombros. Llevo mis manos a la cadera y nos quedamos paradas simplemente mirándonos una a la otra.

-Gracias- murmura.

-¿Por que?

-Por aceptar pasar el fin de semana conmigo- Se pone un puntillas y me besa la frente y yo arrugo mi entrecejo. Este es el lado nuevo de Rachel. Me gusta. ¿Qué otros lados de ella podre conocer este fin de semana?

-Bueno siempre te encontré muy persuasiva- Yo sonrio y veo la diversión en su mirada.

-Estoy feliz de oir eso-Ella retrocede y enlaza mis dedos con los suyos.

-Vamos a dejar que te pongas cómoda.

Aun sujetando mi mano, arrastra mi maleta de rueditas atrás de nosotros y me lleva por su departamento. Es realmente espectacular. El piso es todo en madera color miel. La puerta de entrada se abre a una gran sala, con techo alto y enormes ventanas, con una vista excelente de Seattle y de la bahía. Los muebles son lujosos y acogedores en tono de marron y rojo. La cocina es para morirse, no puedo esperar llegar allí y cocinar.

Cocinar es mi gran pasión.

Esta cocina puede hacer que una chica tenga una erección. En verdad.

Una cocina a gas natural con seis bocas, horno con parrilla, dos lavados, una encimera de granito gigante, mucha luz natural y un refrigerador enorme.

-¿Puedo cocinar para ti este fin de semana?-Pregunto cuando pasamos por la cocina.

-¿Tu cocinas?- Pregunta mirándome con sorpresa.

-Adoro cocinar- Sonrio- ¿y tu?

-Yo también. ¿Tal vez podemos cocinar juntas?

-Ok.

Se aleja de mi nuevamente llevándome en dirección a los cuartos. Dios es delicioso mirarla. Especialmente de jeans, como nunca antes vi. Sus hombros delgados y su remera abraza sus músculos de la espalda. Sus jeans caen de sus caderas de esa manera sexy que hacen a las mujeres sentarse y babear.

Y yo no se que hay sobre mujeres sexys, descalzo con jeans, pero puta madre.

_¿Estamos realmente yendo a la cama?_ .Nada sobre: Hey, ¿Deseas beber algo? O ¿Te gustaría mirar una pelicula?

Solo directo: bienvenida a mi casa, ¿te acuestas en mi cama?

Rachel me lleva por el corredor y se dirige al baño de huéspedes , Luego camina hacia la derecha, pasa por otro cuarto y se detiene en un puerta al final del corredor. Abre la puerta y entra, lo sigo completamente confundida.

-este es el cuarto de huéspedes. Estas invitada usarlo mientras permanezcas aquí.- El coloca la maleta sobre el sillón ubicado en los pies de la cama queen-size.

La cabecera es de hierro negro y las sabanas y el edredón son azules y verdes.

-¿No voy a dormir contigo en tu cuarto?- Pregunto e inclino mi cabeza a un lado, estudiándola.

-Eres bienvenida a dormir en mi cuarto, si es eso lo que tu quieres, pero no quiero obligarte a nada. Te dije que quiero pasar el fin de semana contigo para conocerte mejor y esa es la verdad. Si duermes conmigo, no voy a hacer capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti y si no hay sexo este fin de semana, estoy bien con eso.

Yo levanto una ceja.

-¿Tu estas bien sin sexo?

Es para morir, por que todo lo que pensaba sobre ella, la mayor parte de este ultimo año era ver su bello cuerpo desnudo, con la luz encendida esta vez, para poder verla, pero ella ahora quiere darme un tiempo.

Camina de nuevo hacia a mi, esos hermosos ojos en los mios y corre la punta del dedo por mi rostro.

-Eres tan linda, Lucy. Amo tu cabello rubio y tus ojos avellana. Y puedo disfrutar de tu inteligente boca.

_¡Puta mierda!_

Pero entonces mi lado sarcástico asoma su fea cabeza por un momento. Nosotras hemos dormido juntas desde el ultimo verano y yo se que solo con mirarla que no faltarían ganas para que nuestros cuerpos se lanzaran una encima de la otra, si ella así lo quisiera.

Me lleva fuera del cuarto, de regreso a la sala de estar.

-¿Te gustaría beber algo?

-Agua. Por favor.

Necesito mantener mi mente despejada mientras estoy procesando todo esto ¿Sin sexo? ¿Con Rachel? ¿Por qué quedarme aquí entonces?

-Tengo una pregunta –Rachel atraviesa el espacio para la cocina, toma el agua y una cerveza del refrigerador y vuelve a mi encuentro.

-Pregunta. – Ella me entrega el agua y nos sentamos en un sofá marrón bien mullido. Me saco mis zapatos y me siento sobre mis pies y lanzo la pregunta que esta martillando mi cabeza.

-Si tu no quieres tener sexo conmigo. ¿Por qué debo quedarme aquí durante la noche? Nos podríamos ver simplemente durante el día.

Su bella mirada se torna glaciar y se que dije una cosa errada.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiero tener sexo contigo. Dije que depende de ti. Y te quiero aquí, 48 horas. No quiero que huyas de mi esta vez.

Abre su cerveza y me mira.

_Ok._

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Me dice con una ceja levantada.

-Una. ¿Cuántas mujeres te follaste desde que estuve aquí?

**ME DEMORE UN POCO PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO PERO HAY ESTA OJALA LES GUSTE Y YA VIENE EL TERCERO Y SE PONE CADA VEZ MEJOR. SALUDO ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3  
**

_¡Puta mierda! ¿Por que salió eso de mi boca?_

Porque quiero saber. Los ojos de rachel se abren y luego quedan molestos.

-Lucy, si me hubieras prestado atención durante los últimos meses, habrias notado que no estoy interesada en ninguna mujer, excepto tu.

Oh ¿En verdad?

Ella pasa sus manos por su cabello con frustración y recién me doy cuenta de algo cuando clavo mis ojos en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Me acerco a ella y no consigo evitar pasar mis dedos por su brazo.

-Un tatuaje-Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y yo también le sonrió.

-¿Recorre todo el camino hasta tu hombro?

-Si

Oh mi Dios, es tan sexy. Parece tribal y rodea su antebrazo, luego arriba de su muñeca.

-Entonces, bajo una apariencia conservadora y trajes ¿Mi jefa tiene un tatuaje y un piercing en su pene?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Rachel rie y da un trago a su cerveza.

-Si. Pero no pareció que te importara mi piercing dentro de ti, si recuerdo correctamente.

Y es asi que mis bragas se empapan y estoy en llamas. _No, no puedo recordar eso._

-No, no me importa-Sonrio- No lo esperaba. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo tienes?- Paso mi dedo por su brazo nuevamente y Rachel agarra mi mano y la besa, luego entrelaza su dedos con los mios y descansa nuestras manos en su regazo.

-Desde los dieciséis.

-¿Era una chica mala?-Pregunto provocándola.

-Ah, creo que aun lo soy un poco-Ella esta sonriendo, una amplia sonrisa que me quita el aliento.

-Tu no sonríes a menudo –murmuro.

-¿Yo no sonrio?

-No. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias ¿Quieres saber un secreto?.

-Definitivamente.

Rachel esta sonriendo y tiene un mordaz brillo de chica mala en sus sexy ojos cafés. Levanta sus lindos pies sobre el sillón frente a ella, cruzándolos sobre el tobillo.

-La mayoría de mis dientes son falsos.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?

-Porque se rompieron.

- ¡Oh,Dios! ¿haz tenido un accidente?- _¿Que diablos sucedió con ella?._

Rach rie y estoy totalmente confundida.

-No me los rompí luchando.

-¿Luchando con quien?

-Con otros chicos y chicas que se inscribieron para eso.

-Estoy confundida.- Y frunzo mi frente para ella ¿De que diablos esta hablando?

-Solia ser luchadora de UFC, lucy.- Ella todavía esta sonriendo, feliz consigo misma.

-¿Haz luchado MMA?- Pregunto. No me debería sorprender, es exactamente el tipo de cuerpo que todo los luchadores tiene.

-¿Conoces las artes marciales mixtas?-Pregunta, las cejas levantadas casi hasta la línea del cabello.

-Rachel, tengo cuatro hermanos y un padre. No solo todos me han enseñado unos golpes pera defenderme, también me han hecho sentar y mirar esa porquería o jugarla en la Xbox todo el maldito tiempo. Y para consternación de todos, amo usar maquillaje y amo todo lo que es color rosa.

-Entonces. ¿Eres fuerte, Srta. Fabray?

-Lo soy, Srta. Berry.

-¿Quieres probar?- Ella esta sonriéndome de nuevo, encantada conmigo y yo le sonrio tambien. ¿Quién podría imaginar que sentarse a conversar con Rach podría ser tan facil? ¿Y quien podría imaginar que tenemos tanto en común?

-¿Ahora?

-No, mañana. Ven conmigo al gimnasio.

-No se-muevo mi cabeza-Realmente podría lastimar ese hermoso rostro que tienes.

-¿Crees que mi rostro es hermoso?-Besa mis dedos , uno a uno, luego se inclina y besa mi mejilla.

-Tu sabes que tu cara es hermosa

-Yo se que tu rostro es hermoso.

-Es apenas un rostro- respondo y encojo los hombros- Siempre recibi mucha atencion por causa de mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Solo es genética.

Rachel estrecha los ojos hacia mi, con la boca formando una dura línea.

-Lucy, tu bonito rostro sirve para acompañar todo lo que esta dentro tuyo.

_¿Qué mierda es esa? _Nadie, _ninguna mujer o hombre jamás_, dijo nada sobre que hay dentro de mi. A menos que se estuviera refiriéndose a su polla en el caso de los hombres.

Suspiro. Es por eso que me siento atraída por ella. Ella me deja completamente fuera de mi.

-Bueno, ¿No eres encantadora?- Pregunto, intentando desesperamente relajar el ambiente.

Rach sonríe nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

-Si crees que puedes llevarme, claro, voy contigo.

-¿Haz traido ropa deportiva?

-Si

-Excelente.

-Entonces…-Miro alrededor de su departamento- ¿Lo haz decorado tu?

Rach rie y yo siento nudos que se aprietan dentro de mi. Amo su risa.

-No.

-Combina contigo.

-¿Lo crees?- Levanta una ceja y mira alrededor de su bella casa.

-Si, es atractivo y confortable. Y la cocina es sexy como el infierno.

-Sexy combina conmigo, ¿No es asi?- Pregunta y besa mis dedos nuevamente haciendo estremecer mi espalda.

Me encojo de hombros y levanto una ceja.

-Tienes tus momentos.

-Bien, hablando de la sexy cocina…-Rachel se levanta del sofá y me lleva con ella-¿Te gustaría un postre?

-¿Postre?-Repito sin convicción. Observarla caminar me esta dejando loca. Es tan elegante; claramente cuida su cuerpo. No puedo esperar para ver lo que puede hacer en el gimnasio mañana.

-Tengo cheesecake de chocolate- Sonrie para mi y yo suspiro.

-Es mi favorito.

-Lo se

-¿Cómo la sabes?

-Porque en todas las cenas de negocios, siempre pides ese postre.

Me indica un taburete en la mesada de la cocina para sentarme y saca el cheesecake del refrigerador.

_¿Ella presta atención a lo que pido en la cena?_

-Entonces, ¿Ya contabas con mi presencia esta noche, no?- Inclino mi cabeza y sonrío irónicamente y no puedo dejar de disfrutar de verla incomoda.

-No, nada de lo que tu hagas es predecible, Lucy, pero esta esperanzada y preparada por si acaso aceptabas.

Corta la torta y saca dos platos blancos de un muy bonito armario caoba oscura. Se une a mi y comenzamos a comer.

-Oh, jesus, esta tan delicioso- Lamo mi tenedor y cierro los ojos. Hundo el tenedor de nuevo para una segunda mordida y noto que rachel no se mueve.

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-Eres tan sexy- Sus ojos están ardiendo de deseo y mi cuerpo comienza a ceder bajo su caliente mirada.

-Amo el chocolate- murmuro y tomo otra porción- Es mi vicio. No bebo mucho, no soy muy buena para la comida chatarra, pero el chocolate no es seguro para mi. Si tu no escondes esa torta voy a terminarla toda.

-No importa, mientras pueda verte comerla.

Me rio de ella mientras doy otro bocado, ella toma un pedazo de su plato y lame sus labios.

_Oh Dios, esos labios. _Esta tan buena con esos labios.

-¿Realmente estoy sentada en tu cocina comiendo cheesecake de chocolate?- Pregunto. No puedo creer que este aquí- Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que estaría aquí esta noche, los hubiera mandado a urgencias medicas.

-¿Tan malo es?- Pregunta y puedo oir el dolor en su voz.

_¡Oh no!_ ¡No quiero herir sus sentimientos!

-No, es solo una sorpresa. Esto es la ultima cosa que yo esperaba que sucediera.

-Estoy feliz de que estes aquí- murmura, mirando su plato, luego se gira con esa ardiente mirada castaña hacia mi.

-Yo también- Respondo y tomo el ultimo pedezo de torta-Si me alimentas con cheesecake como este nunca voy a dejarte- Me rio y recojo mi plato vacio y lo llevo hasta el fregadero, limpiándolo y colocándolo en el lavavajilla. Rachel se une a mi, trayendo su plato y se inclina sobre la mesada observándome.

-A partir de ahora mi refrigerador siempre estará lleno de cheesecake de chocolate- Sonríe calurosamente y el calor se esparce a través de mi con su declaración.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir- Bromeo con su comentario, balanceando los pies y mirándola. Dios, es un espectáculo verla. Adoro mirar su cabello suelto y definitivamente quiero ver el resto de ese tatuaje. Me pregunto si tiene alguno mas… Paso la lengua por mis labios, con la idea de explorar ese cuerpo caliente a la luz. Si, se donde voy a dormir esta noche y no es en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Esa es una sorpresa que si puedo cumplir cariño. No quiero que huyas como la ultima vez.- Frunce la frente y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. – Hablando de eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_Oh vamos a tener esta conversación ahora._

-No podía hacer frente a la mañana siguiente después de los arrepentimientos.

-¿Mañana siguiente, después de los arrepentimientos?

-Tu dijistes que querías hablar conmigo en la mañana y por supuesto, asumí que eso significaba que tendríamos la charla ¨ esto fue solo una vez, sin presión ¨ y para ser honesta, estaba ahorrándonos a las dos la molesta conversación. – Me muerdo el labio y cierro los ojos, sintiendo la humillación denuevo.

- No era eso de lo que quería hablarte, Lucy.

Mis ojos encuentran los suyos y me sujeto con mis manos en la lisa encimera.

-¿No?

-No- mueve la cabeza y cierra los ojos y maldice bajo su respiración.

-Cuando desperté y tu no estabas me irrite muchísimo. Y no hablaste conmigo en todo el dia. Cuando finalmente me invitaste a salir contigo y tus amigas, pensé que tendríamos otra oportunidad, pero después volviste a hacer la misma profesional. Yo se que estabas dándome todas las señales de que no estabas interesada, pero no consigo estar lejos de ti.

-Me gusta mi trabajo, Rachel. Trabaje duro para conseguirlo. Y me gusta trabajar para ti. Eres muy buena en lo que haces y estoy aprendiendo mucho contigo. No puedo arriesgar mi carrera por que mi jefa es sexy y me gusta.

Rachel sonríe y luego paso sus manos por su cabello, llena de frustración.

-No es asunto de nadie si nos vemos fuera de la oficina.

-Pero si alguien lo descubre, seria el final profesional para las dos.

-Tengo muy buenos abogados, Quinn.

_¿Quinn? ¡Me llamo Quinn!_

Muevo la cabeza y miro mis pies balanceándose. La quiero y por algún peligro, ella también me quiere. ¿Podemos intentarlo, sea lo que fuera y mantenerlo lejos del trabajo?

-Hey…- Murmura, me sienta sobre la mesada, encajándose entre mis muslos. Me rodea con sus brazos y me aprieta. Es tan bajita, sentada aquí arriba quedo apenas unos centímetros mas alta que ella- No te preocupes tanto por eso, cariño. Va a funcionar.

Miro sus ojos sinceros, mis ojos avellanas contra los café de ella y paso mis dedos por sus suaves largos cabellos castaños. Por primera vez, en ocho meses, me siento bien. Quiero ver donde termina esto. La quiero a ella. Me inclino y paso suavemente mis labios por los suyos, mordisqueando el contorno de su boca. Me inclino mas para enterrar mi nariz en su cuello e inhalar su aroma y en contra de mi mejor juicio de mujer con una carrera profesional, susurro:

-Voy a dormir contigo esta noche.

-Gracias a Dios.-susurra ella.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y voy a seguir con la historia no se preocupen :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4  
**

Rach me estrecha contra ella, agarra mi culo en sus manos y me levanta en sus brazos. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aseguro firmemente.

-Te quiero ahora y esto no es una solicitud.

Sus labios son calidos en los mios y yo rizo mis dedos en su glorioso pelo mientras ella me lleva a través de su departamento a su dormitorio.

-Luces encendidas-murmuro contra su boca y sonríe.

-Maldita sea, claro.

Acciona un interruptor en la pared cuando pasamos por la puerta y las luces se encienden. Ahora puedo ver su habitación y es simplemente increíble.

Paredes grises, ropa de cama blanca, enormes muebles blancos. Es femenino, elegante y claro.

Es tan Rachel Berry.

Se mete en la cama conmigo aun en sus brazos. Me encanta lo fuerte que es. Yo descanso mis manos en sus brazos, disfrutando de la forma en que sus músculos se flexionan y se mueven, mientras ella me recuesta en las frescas sabanas. Esta inclinada sobre mi, sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de los hombros, sus caderas sobre las mias, se inclina y mueve su boca increíblemente talentosa sobre la mía.

_¡Mierda! ¡sabe cómo besar!_

Paso mis manos por su espalda y levanto su camisa hasta el pecho. La quiero desnuda.

Ahora.

Ella se sienta sobre sus talones y saca su camisa sobre su cabeza y suspiro mientras me apoyo en los codos. El tatuaje en su brazo derecho no solo llega hasta el hombro, sino hasta el lado derecho de su pecho. Con dedos temblorosos, repaso el tatuaje de diseño de hojas en el pecho, alrededor del pezón e incluso por encima de su hombro hasta el brazo donde se forma el tribal.

-Es precioso-murmuro y miro a sus ojos café. Su mirada esta buscando la mía, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, pacientemente dejándome explorarla con los dedos.

Voy a explorar eso con mi boca antes de terminar la noche.

Me arrastro hasta el lado izquierdo, dejando su lado derecho y localizo otro tatuaje que se enrosca hacia abajo en su caja torácica desapareciendo en sus pantalones.

-Quítate los pantalones- murmuro y miro adentro de sus ojos.

-Prefiero verte desnuda a ti, bebe- Me pone el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Confía en mi me veras pero ahora estoy en busca del tesoro. Esto es mucho mas divertido con las luces encendidas- Sigo el hermoso dibujo con mi dedo. Ella me besa rápidamente y castamente, entonces se para levanta y tira de sus pantalones y bóxer, el es el mejor ejemplar que he tenido delante de mí.

Siento mi mandíbula caer ya que mis ojos siguieron su cuerpo perfecto de arriba y abajo. Santo infierno. Tiene todos los músculos bronceados y tonificados, esta respirando rápidamente. Su tatuaje en el lado izquierdo cae en la cadera y va a la parte superior del muslo. Es sexy como no se que cosa, y estoy ansiosa por pasar mis dedos en ella.

Y entonces mis ojos se posan en su impresionante erección, _Madre santa lo que eso me puede hacer_ y suspiro al ver el metal de plata en la punta. Se ve mas grande de lo que recordaba y yo ni siquiera quiero pensar como llego ahí.

De repente me siento muy tapada, tiro mi camisa sobre mi cabeza arrojándola al suelo. Rach esta ahí en el borde de la cama con la mirada caliente pegada a mi y me levanto denuevo y me preparo para bajar mis pantalones vaqueros y arrojar junto al resto de la ropa. Me siento en la cama con solo mi sujetador rosa y bragas a juego, y sonrio a Rachel y hago un movimiento con los dedos como diciéndole "VEN AQUI".

-Jesus, lucy, eres tan hermosa-Su voz es áspera por la emoción. He oído esas palabras cientos de veces, otros hombres y mujeres, fotógrafos, amigos pero nunca me hicieron sentir lo que sus palabras provocaban en mi. Con esta mujer.

-Te unirás a mi o ¿no?

-Eres exigente, ¿No?. Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto- Sonríe y se mete a la cama, escalando con las manos y las rodillas hasta para sobre mi, como antes, empieza a besarme mas lento, de manera mas suave. No solo se trata de besarme, le hace el amor a mi boca con su boca. Y, oh, Dios Mío envía electricidad a través de mi.

Pongo mi pierna izquierda alrededor de su cadera y me agarra el culo y acerca su polla contra mi centro cubierto por ropa interior, enviando chispas por mi columna vertebral.

-Oh, dios Rach…-digo en voz baja, pasando mis uñas por su espalda.

Mis caderas se mueven a un ritmo delicioso en contra suyo, nuestra respiración es alta e irregular.

-Bebe, puedo sentir lo mojada que estas a través de tus bragas- Ella esta besando mi barbilla, el cuello y chupa suavemente mi oreja.

-Te quiero- murmuro.

-Dios, yo también te quiero- Baja los tirantes de mi sujetador y empuja el material hacia abajo, liberando mis pechos. Su boca deliciosa se cierra en un pezón succionando suavemente, sus dedos juegan con el otro pecho mientras frota su polla con mi clítoris hacia delante y atrás en mis bragas, estoy a punto de dejarme ir.

-Maldita sea Rach, harás que me corra.

-Ese es el punto. Correte para mi hermosa. – Frota sus caderas de nuevo y sus labios se cierran sobre mi otro pezon y simplemente me desmorono debajo de ella, gritando, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece.

Cuando mi respiración se calma y soy capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo, veo a Rachel inclinándose sobre mi, con los codos apoyados en la cama, al lado de mi cabeza.

Ella acaricia mi pelo y sus ojos están ardientes.

-¿Usas algún método anticonceptivo?- Me pregunta.

_Esto podría arruinar el momento._

-Si…- Susurro.

-No quiero usar un condón contigo, bebe. Se que suena irresponsable, pero te juro que no hubo nadie, desde que tu y yo estuvimos juntas la ultima vez.

Asisto. Quiero sentirla, solo a ella. Y confío plenamente en ella, a pesar de que esto es reciente, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y yo la respeto.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿En serio?- Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

-No, nadie ¿Pensaste que había alguien mas?

-Solo pensé… eres increíble…Gracias a Dios.

La empujo hacia atrás y lo tomo. Ella rasga, literalmente rasga, mis bragas en dos pedazos y las tira al suelo.

-¿No te gustaban?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Estaban en mi camino- Dice y sonríe.

Levanto mis caderas apoyándome en la mano, lentamente la guío dentro de mí.

_Oh, Dios mio. _

Tengo que besar al que invento el apadravya, mucho. Me hace tener sensaciones increíbles, tener esas dos pequeñas bolas masajeándome en las paredes de mi vagina.

-Maldita sea, están tan apretada.- Rachel aprieta su mandubula, sus manos aprietan mi culo, me inclino y beso y descanso suavemente la frente en la de ella, que me sostiene en sus hombros.

Poco a poco me empiezo a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo y la sensación es sencillamente… tan buena.

-Oh, rach- susurro contra su boca.

-Si cariño…- Susurra de nuevo y yo me siento y empiezo a cabalgar de nuevo. Levanta las caderas, acompañando mi ritmo, estoy completamente perdida.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me deleito con la felicidad de sentir a Rach adentro de mi, entonces empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo tenso, las piernas me empiezan a templar y rachel de repente se pone de pie y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su boca alrededor de mi pezón y me deshago, disfrutando de nuevo.

El agarra mis caderas y me tira firmemente contra ella, duro y grita mi nombre cuando se vacia dentro de mi.

Nuestra respiración es irregular mientras yo descanso en su regazo, sigue estando dentro de mi y muevo mis dedos por su suave pelo. Pongo mi frente contra la suya y sonrio.

-Bueno, eso fue WOW.

Se rie y pasa la mano en mi espalda, mi cuello y mi culo.

-Esto es sin duda WOW. ¿Estas bien?

-Hmmm.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Hmmm.

Se echa a reir y me tira encima de ella, tumbándome en la cama. Apaga una de las luces, tira las sabanas hacia arriba, nos metemos debajo de ella y tira de mi en contra de ella. Estoy con mi cabeza en su pecho y uso mi dedo para trazar el contorno de su tatuaje.

-No tienes ningún tatuaje.-Murmura.

-No, soy alérgicas a las agujas.

-¿Eh? – Me aleja para poder ver mi cara y me sonríe.

-Me cago de miedo con las agujas. Santana tuvo que emborracharme por completo en la universidad, solo para perforar mis orejas. Asi que si prefieres chicas con arte por todo el cuerpo, no soy tu chica.

Se ríe y me besa en la frente.

-Eres mi tipo de chica con o sin tatuaje en el cuerpo.

-Los tuyos son hermosos- Murmuro.

-Gracias ¿Quieres que apague la luz para que puedas dormir?

-Me gusta las luces encendidas, asi puedo mirarte- Susurro tímidamente.

-Vete a dormir, cariño- El me abraza fuertemente y cierro los ojos.

No puedo dormir. Son las dos de la mañana y estoy despierta. Rachel esta durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado, frente a mi. La luz sigue encendida y no puedo dejar de admirarla. Su rostro esta relajado, sus oscuras pestañas apoyadas en sus mejillas. Ella es tan linda.

Y estoy inquieta.

Me deslizo de la cama y salgo de la habitación, voy a la habitación de invitados, donde están todavía mi maleta y la bolsa. Cojo un pijama de la maleta, mi iPad y mi iPhone del bolso y me voy a la cocina.

Chocolate.

Me sirvo un trozo de cheesecake de chocolate y reviso mi iPhone.

No hay ningún mensaje. Bien. Cojo mi iPad y me siento en una silla mordisqueando la segunda cosa mas deliciosa del mundo, clasificado por debajo de la deliciosa Rachel Berry.

De repente suena mi teléfono con un mensaje. Es Santana. ¿A las dos mañana?

_No puedo dormir. ¡Estoy incomoda! ¿Estas despierta?_

Sonrio y me preparo para llamarla. Siempre siento la falta de ella a mi lado, desde que se marcho de nuestra casa y se fue a la casa de britt, a solo una calle de distancia de mi. No me gusta no encontrármela tan a menudo como solia suceder.

-Entonces ¿estas despierta?- Me pregunta de nuevo, cuando llamó.

-Si no puedo dormir y ¿tu?- Tomo otro bocado de pastel.

-Me siento muy incomoda. Este bebe tiene algo en contra de dejarme respirar en estos días. Y piensa que mi vejiga es un trampolín.

Puedo sentir su alegría y sonrio.

-No puedo esperar para conocerla, San.

-Yo tampoco. Solo unas semanas mas ¿Puedes creerlo?

-No todo fue muy rápido. ¿Estas emocionada por el baby Shower del próximo fin de semana?- Pregunto.

-Estoy emocionada de reunirme con toda la familia, pero sabes que odio cuando gastan dinero en mi, Quinn. No necesitamos regalos, ya lo sabes.

Ruedo los ojos. Nunca voy a ganar esta pelea con ella. Me vuelve loca.

-Te amamos, a britt y tu precioso bebé. Queremos mimarla. Entonces cállate y estate agradecida.

-No seas perra – Dice, haciéndome reir - ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien. Pero tengo una confesión para hacer. – Tengo que decírselo. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Que?

-Estoy en el departamento de Rachel.

-¿Qué?- Grita.

Le explico sobre el email de la tarde y la cena en su oficina y como termine aquí. Se hace silencio en el teléfono y pensé que se había cortado.

-¿San?

-Estoy aquí. Maldita sea, Quinn, ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?

-Se que me gusta San, no se que va a pasar, pero sinceramente, estoy tan cansada de fingir que no me siento atraída por el. Es agotador.

Me muerdo el labio y alejo el cheesecake de mi.

-Espero que funcione de la manera deseada, cariño. Solo se cuidadosa. Esto podría terminar en un desastre para los dos.

-Confia en mi- Contesto con sarcasmo- Soy consciente.

Oigo la voz profunda de Britt en el fondo y la respuesta de Santana.

-Estoy bien, mi amor, no puedo dormir. Quinn, te voy a llamar este fin de semana. Britt esta despierta.

-Bueno, yo no quiero escuchar a los dos declarándose por el teléfono. – Giro mis ojos y respiro profundo- Te quiero niña.

-Yo tambien quiero. Buenas noches.

Pongo mi teléfono sobre la mesa y descanso mi cabeza en mis manos. Le dije la verdad, estoy cansada de fingir. No soy una gran actriz. Pero voy a ser capaz de seguir actuando en el trabajo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

¿No tengo otra opción?

-¡LUCY! ¡Maldita sea lucy!

**HAY ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO SALUDOS Y SUBIRE EL SABADO EL OTRO CAPITULO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5  
**

Mi corazón llego a mi garganta cuando me vuelvo a los gritos de pánico de Rachel en su cuarto. La escucho saltar de la cama y sus pies golpean el duro piso, mientras entra corriendo a la sala. Se detiene abruptamente cuando me ve sentada en el banco, sus ojos están feroces y esta de pies gloriosamente desnuda, con la respiración jadeante.

Planta las manos en las caderas desnudas y respira profundo.

-Pense que te habías ido- murmura.

Santa Mierda.

-Estoy aquí, simplemente no podía dormir.-Atravieso la sala hasta ella y mis brazos rodean su cintura, uniendo los dedos en la espalda, apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro.-No crei que fuera gran cosa si me levantaba por un tiempo, estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente.

Siento sus labios que se mueven contra mi cabello, creo que la escucho susurrar.

-No tienes idea ¿No?. – Pero cuando me inclino hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos, su rostro esta calmado - ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta.

-Estoy bien invadí tu refrigerador y ataque el cheesecake y después hable con santana por un minuto. El bebe esta intentando matarla.

Mis manos están corriendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en sus brazos fuertes, calmándola.

-¿Intento matarla?. – levanta una ceja y estoy aliviada de ver la diversión en sus ojos.

-Ella tiene cuarenta y siete meses de embarazo. No puede respirar o sentarse y tiene que hacer pipi cada tres minutos. Me mando un mensaje y me pregunto si estaba despierta, entonces la llame. – Me inclino y beso entremedio de sus pechos y ella besa la parte superior de mi cabeza. Esto estar aquí con ella, es tan bueno.

-¿Cuarenta y siete meses?- Pregunta con cara contrariada.

-Esta embarazada hace siglos – Respondo defensivamente- Me hace falta.- Respiro profundo y me encojo de hombros, mirándola de nuevo.- Ya no puedo verla tantas veces.

-La encontraras la próxima semana.

-Si va hacer divertido. A partir de esta semana estoy de guardia 24 hrs.- Le sonrio.

-¿Por qué? – Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y coloca un mechon de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Porque tengo que estar allí cuando el bebe nazca. Alguien tiene que mantener a britt calmada. Pobre. – Brinco un poco y aplaudo, sonriendo. –No puedo esperar.

Ríe, una verdadera carcajada, no puedo evitar unirme a ella.

-Entonces esto es un aviso oficial, de trabajo, tal vez tenga que pedir licencia en cualquier momento , por si recibes mi petitorio.

-No hay problema, si estoy disponible, solo avisa a Tina, que ella me pasa el mensaje.

-Bien, gracias. – Beso su pecho nuevamente, pongo mis brazos en su cintura y la abrazo fuerte.

-Eres una jefa adorable.

-Me alegra que pienses asi. – Dice seca, haciéndome reir.

-¿Tienes frio?. – Pregunto , frotando su pecho con mi nariz.

-No necesariamente, pero mi cama estaba fría cuando desperté sin ti. – Ella esta pasando los dedos por mi cabello: Humm…

- Lo siento no quería despertarte y no tenia sueño por eso me levante. No me voy a ir de nuevo Rach. – Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro sus hermosos ojos y su cabello desordenado hacia atrás.

_Santa Mierda, es hermosa._

-Esta bien, Gracias. – Se inclina y toma mi rostro con sus manos y estrella los labios en los mios, suavemente, cariñosamente. Lame mis labios antes de profundizar el beso, como si su vida dependiera de eso, como si nunca fuera a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Vuelve a la cama cariño. Déjame hacer el amor contigo.

Me levanta fácilmente en su brazo y camina hacia su cuarto, todavía besándome con ternura. Me coloca sobre la sabana frescas y cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo y entonces hace el amor conmigo lenta y dulcemente, sin perderme y llevándome con ella.

Siento el olor a café y tocino. ¿Santana esta cocinando? ¿ Sera que el infierno se congelo? Ruedo por la cama me estiro, abriendo los ojos.

Esté no es mi cuarto.

Entonces recuerdo el correo, la cena, llegando al apartamento de Rach, el cheesecake, el sexo … ah, el sexo.

Me siento y me estremezco. Estoy un poco adolorida, pero eso era de esperar. No tenia sexo casi un año y Rach… bueno, Rachel es grande. Me sonrio a mi misma y salgo de la cama vistiendo mi pijama descartado la noche anterior y camino hasta la sala.

Rachel esta en la cocina de espaldas a mi y me detengo para admirar su belleza. Esta usando unos shorts de pijama que cae buen en sus caderas y un top , su cabello esta amarrado hacia atrás lejos de su rostro. Sus tatuajes son una atracción y le dan una apariencia de niña mala que no estaba esperando. ¿Quién imaginaria que debajo de los conservadores trajes de marcas, tenia a una ruda luchadora, tatuada y con piercing?

Es muy buena.

Se esta moviendo por su cocina con gracia, con una confianza tranquila.

No recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien cocino para mi, además de mi madre cuando era niña, o Britt, cuando ella y San me invitaron a cenar el mes pasado. Pero eso no cuenta. Ellos son familia.

Entro a la cocina y mis brazos rodean la cintura de Rach y entonces entierro mi nariz en su cuello. Dios huele tan bien.

Jabón, sexo y su aroma natural. Es una combinación explosiva.

-Buenos días, hermosa. – Se voltea y toma mi rostro en sus manos, besándome de la manera que solo ella sabe hacer.

-Buenos días, chica caliente. – Le sonrio y corro mis dedos por su rostro.

-¿Cafe?. – Pregunta.

-Dios, si por favor. – Ríe y me sirve una taza, añadiendo la cantidad correcta de crema y azúcar y mis cejas se levantan hasta la línea de mi cabello.

-¿Cómo sabes como tomo mi cafe?

-Presto atención. – Se encoge de hombros, me entrega la taza y se voltea hacia la estufa.

_¿Que mas sabe?_

-¿Puedo ayudar? – Pregunto y tomo un sorbo de mi café. Mmm… perfecto. Podria acostumbrarme a esto.

-Esta casi listo ¿Tortillas de huevo para ti esta bien ? – Pregunta.

-Perfecto. Vas a perder todo el tocino en el gimnasio, cuando patee tu trasero hoy. – Pongo mi mejor sonrisa petulante en el rostro y me recuesto en el balcón, bebiendo mi café.

-Estoy esperando ansiosamente, bebe. – Sonrie y me giña. Estamos sentadas en el balcón y nos servimos la comida.

- Mmm… bueno. – murmuro con la comida en la boca.

Me sonríe y ataca su propio plato. Comemos sumidas en un confortable silencio, entonces me retiro y limpio nuestros platos sucios y colocándolos en el lavaplatos. Me volteo y Rachel me esta mirando, la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto.

-Yo podría haberlo hecho.

-Cocinaste, no me importa. – Me encojo de hombros.

-Luces hermosa en mi cocina.

-Es una cocina muy sexy. – murmuro y sonrio.

-Entonces, hace poco le dije eso a una mujer muy sexy.

_¡oh coquetear! Adoro eso de Rachel._

-¿De verdad? ¿La conozco?

-Creo que si. Ella tiene un hermoso cabello rubio, los ojos mas hermosos que he visto y un cuerpo para matar. – Sus ojos se suavizan en los míos y continua. – Y es tan inteligente y agradecida como el infierno y es una amiga muy leal. Ah, y su ética de trabajo es irritantemente firme.

_Guau_ ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso? Le guiño y abro mi boca, cerrándola nuevamente. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y miro hacia abajo.

-Mirame. – susurra y levanto mis ojos hacia ella – Creas o no Lucy eres una mujer muy especial y estoy agradecido de que estes aquí.

-Creo que eres muy especial. – murmuro y le ofrezco una sonrisa.

-Vamos. – Se levanta de su silla y toma su mano en la mía – Vayamos al gimnasio, antes de arrancar nuestra ropa y pases el dia entero en mi cama.

-¿Tienes una chaqueta de cuero? – Pregunta Rachel, mientras bajamos del ascensor hasta su garaje.

-No – Respondo.

-Vamos a tener que comprar una. – El ascensor se detiene y salimos ¿Por que?. Estoy usando calzas negras, un top deportivo y camisa negra y una chaqueta de jeans, por que todavía es primavera y esta fresco en Seattle. Rachel esta con pantalones blancos, una camisa negra sin mangas y una chaqueta de cueros negra. Tiene una banda negra alrededor de su cabeza, manteniendo el cabello fuera del rostro. Veo su mercedes negro brillante y mi pequeño lexus rojo.

-¿Quieres ir en mi auto o en el tuyo? – Pregunto.

-Ninguno de los dos. – Responde y continua caminando. Se para al lado de una elegante moto negra. Es grande, con llantas cromadas.

-¿Es tuya? – Pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si – Me da una sonrisa depredadora – Vas a necesitar una chaqueta de cuero, para que podamos andar en ella muchas veces.

-No es verano todavía. – respondo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No esta lloviendo hoy vas a estar bien. – Me mira y ve mi aprehensión – Si quieres, podemos ir en mi auto.

Parece tan esperanzada, ¿Cómo puedo decir no?

-No, esta todo bien, nunca me monte en una antes.

-Bueno estoy feliz de ser la primera en proponerte esto, señorita Fabray. – Mueve una pierna sobre el asiento y se acomoda, tirando a la moto en posición vertical y encendiendo el motor con un puntapié. Ofrece su mano para ayudarme.

-¿Y mi bolso? – Pregunto.

-Oh, aquí. – Abre una bolsa del lado y deslizo mi bolso ahí, entonces, subo detrás de ella. El asiento es sorpresivamente comodo. Me pasa el casco negro y me ayuda a colocarlo, antes de colocarse el suyo.

-Sujetate firme mi cintura – Me inclino para hacer eso – Simplemente siéntate tranquila y aprecia la vista, Quinn, yo te cuido – Me besa rápidamente y mi estomago se aprieta.

_Santa mierda, ella es sexy._ Todo estos aspectos nuevos suyos que estoy conociendo son tan divertidos ¡Es tan inesperada!

Aumenta la velocidad del motor y nos lleva fuera del estacionamiento y entonces estamos volando fuera del garaje y en la sexta avenida. Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza, sonriendo ampliamente. ¡la adrenalina es alucinante!. Siento el el sonido de su risa en mi mejilla, la abrazo y miro la gente que marcha por la acera. El viento esta frio, pero es bueno contra mi rostro.

Rachel entra un estacionamiento, no muy lejano de su departamento y no puedo dejar de estar decepcionada que el paseo haya sido tan corto. Estaciona y bajo de la moto, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo fue? – Pregunta, sacando el casco.

-¡Muy divertido! – Respondo y quito mi propio casco, entregándoselo, entonces suelto mi pelo – Voy a comprar una chaqueta de cuero esta semana.

Ríe y salta de la moto, recuperando mi bolso y se inclina para besarme.

-Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. Vamos, si no me falla la memoria, crees que puedes patear mi trasero – Me lleva a un edificio sin anuncio aparente. Parece muy nuevo, pero no hay signo de ello, un transeúnte solo asumiría que es un almacen.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto.

-Mi gimnasio. – Me abre la puerta y me lleva hacia adentro.

Santa mierda, esto no parece como ningún gimnasio que conocí. Es una sala enorme, con un loft arriba. Hay cinta de correr y elíptico en el loft. Alrededor hay sacos de arena, colchonetas para abdominales y flexiones, pesas, pelotas para ejercicio y también hay una barra de metal suspendidas en el techo para ejercicios de brazos.

A un lado, hay grandes neumáticos de tamaño tractor y los hombres saltan al agujero, suben sobre ellos y luego lo mueven de un tiron.

Mierda, esto no es solo hacer ejercicio, es un deporte.

En el centro del lugar hay un cuadrilátero de boxeo. Dos hombres están en el interior de el con protectores y cintas blancas alrededor de sus puños, peleando.

-Jesus Rach, nunca vi nada como esto.

-Este es el lugar donde siempre entrene.

-¿Cuándo luchabas? – Pregunto. Sonrie maliciosamente y me guiña.

- Si todavía entreno aquí.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Cinco días por semana, cuando puedo. – Toma mi mano y me empuja a la gran sala y noto que soy la única mujer aquí.

-Bueno, ¡mira quien esta aquí! ¡Eh, hija!

Un hombre un poco mayor se acerca rachel y la coge en un abrazo y da un paso atrás sonriendo abiertamente. Su rostro apuesto, su nariz es parecida a la rachel, la cual se nota que ha sido rota varias veces. Tiene el cabello oscuro y se mantiene muy bien para un hombre de su edad.

-Hey papá, quiero que conozcas a Quinn.

**HAY ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO SALUDOS DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6  
**

_¿Papa? ¿Acabas de decir papá? _

Pongo una sonrisa en mi cara y tomo su mano.

-Encantada de conocerle señor berry.

-Llámame Leroy, todo el mundo me llama asi – Me guiña el ojo y veo inmediatamente el parecido entre rachel y su padre.

-Por favor, llámeme Quinn. Todo el mundo me llama asi, a excepción del terca de su hija.

Una mirada entre los dos, no lo entiendo, pero Leroy rápidamente recupera si sonrisa para su hijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a patearle el culo – Respondo antes de que Rachel pueda hablar y ambos se miran, me miran sorprendidos y luego ríen de nuevo.

-Creo que me va patear el culo, papa.

-Buena suerte con eso – Leroy mi hace un guiño y luego se vuelve hacia el ring, gritando ordenes a los combatientes.

-Podrías haberme advertido que iba a conocer a tu padre – Murmuro, mientras rachel toma mi bolso y el abrigo y lo cuelga en un area cerca de la puerta, junto con los suyos.

-Si, pero entonces no habrías venido. – Se vuelve hacia mi, con las manos en la cadera, lista para una pelea. Y de repente estoy dispuesta a darle una.

Tal vez sea toda la testosterona que me rodea.

-No me gusta las medias verdades, rach.

-Mira lo siento. Quiero venir aquí contigo. Será divertido. Mi padre es el dueño del lugar, fue mi entrenador y mi manager cuando pelee, por lo que aquí es donde me entreno. – Se encoge de hombros y mira alrededor del gimnasio.

La miro por un momento disfrutando de la vista.

-¿Por donde quieres empezar? – Pregunto.

-¿Todavia quieres entrenar?

-Si, estamos aquí. Vamos.

-Ok, vamos a entrar en calor con las cuerdas y ver lo que puedes hacer.

El sonríe y me lleva donde hay cuerdas y me da una ¿Debo decirle que mi hermano me hizo entrenar con el durante la temporada de futbol?.

Definitivamente no.

Rach conecta el temporizador en dos minutos y salto con facilidad, utilizando la técnica que mi hermano me enseño. Rachel me observa, tambien salta con facilidad. Ni siquiera estoy sin aliento, cuando los dos minutos se acaban y en mi interior estoy vanidosa. Pero mantengo una mirada aburrida en mi cara.

-¿Siguiente? – Digo.

-Ya lo haz hecho antes – murmura.

Me encojo de hombros y suelto la cuerda en la cinta.

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿Consigues hacer la barra de suspencion? – Me pregunta, con las cejas levantadas.

-Puedo hacer una o dos – Respondo y sonrío. Tengo que llamar a mi hermano mas tarde y agradecerle profundamente por ser un dolor en el culo y exigir tanto de mi. Gracias a el, el ejercicio es fácil para mi, y mi cuerpo esta en excelente forma. Me encanta sudar.

Rachel me lleva a la barra de metal.

-¿Necesitas un impulso? – Pregunta.

Miro la barra y esta probablemente a unos siete metros del suelo.

-Creo que si. – respondo.

-Las primerizas primero. – Me hace seña para que empiece. Me froto las manos en los pantalones y luego salto sosteniendo la barra. Encuentro el espacio ideal entre mis manos y me pongo ha hacer las flexiones, con un estilo que el estúpido de mi hermano me enseño. Cuando desciendo, voy a una cierta distancia de la barra, luego giro hacia arriba, tirando de la barra debajo de mi barbilla.

¡Dios, esto es fantástico! Hago 20 flexiones de brazos y luego caigo en la alfombra, agitando los brazos y jadeando.

-Tu turno. – Planto las manos en mis caderas y miro a rach, que me esta mirando con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro,

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto, pero se que la he dejado plasmada. Miro a un lado y veo a todos los hombres en el gimnasio que me miran con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién te entreno? – Pregunta.

-Mi hermano. – Me encojo de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. – Tu turno, As.

-Cierto. – Ella sigue sonriendo mientras salta y fácilmente empieza a hacer flexiones, subiendo y bajando ese cuerpo sexy. Sus brazos, santo dios, los brazos flexibles rebotan con cada repetición. Me gustaría que se sacara la camisa para poder ver su pecho. Realiza 40 flexiones de brazos y luego salta a la lona.

-No ha estado mal. – Sonrío y salto, sosteniendo la barra de nuevo. Empiezo a empujar y tirar de nuevo, amando como queman mis musculos, moviendo los brazos, hombros y espalda. Despues de 20 flexiones de brazos, bajo de la barra sin hablar, Rachel salta y completa 40 flexiones.

-¿Fin del calentamiento?. –Pregunta, jadeando y sudando y solo quiero lamerla.

-Si.

-Te quiero en el ring.

Levanto una ceja – Hay publico aquí, si no lo has notado, Rach.

Se ríe y me coge la mano en la suya, tirando de mi hacia el ring.

-Eso tambien pero por ahora solo quiero entrenar contigo.

Leroy esta en el ring y me da el equipo, ayudándome a preparar mi lugar, mientras que rachel se ocupa del suyo.

-Tienes fuerza para hacerlo chica. – Leroy me sonríe y puedo ver las preguntas mudas que atraviesan por su cabeza.

-Mi hermano juega para los Seahawks. Me hizo entrenar con el. – Le sonrio mientras me envuelve en cinta blanca mis manos.

-Espera – Interrumpe Rach – Tu hermano es Sam Fabray ¿El jugador de futbol?

-Si – Le sonrio muy orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. – Es un muy buen compañero de entrenamiento, pero es bruta.

-No sabia eso. – Rach esta parada, mirándome boquiabierta.

-No lo sabes todo, As. ¿Te vas a quedar hay todo el dia con la boca abierta o luchas como una mujer hecha y derecha y asumes cuando te patee el culo?.

Todo el gimnasio estalla en risa, Rachel me agarra los hombros y se detiene en un beso duro, luego me empuja lejos y termina de separarse.

-Buena suerte, hija. Haz que me sienta orgulloso. – Leroy ríe y se aleja del ring inclinado sobre la plataforma, listo para ver el espectáculo.

_Gracias a mis hermanos , por hacerme entrenar duras lecciones de artes marciales y de auto defensa y una patada en el culo, por cada momento que no entrene._ La formación que me dieron esta apunto de ser llevada a juicio.

Rachel y yo entramos en el circulo, con los ojos llenos de diversión. Ella cree que me va a derribar fácilmente. Claro es mas chica, fuerte y bien formada, pero tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga y voy a dar algunas buenas patadas y puñetazos antes de que me derribe.

La dejo pasar primero, sabiendo que no va a golpearme. Cuando se me acerca agarro su brazo, giro y piso su pie, mi codo perforando su estomago y ambas caemos al suelo, cayendo sobre ella, me deshago de el rápidamente y estoy de pie. Los chicos se aglomeran alrededor del ring sonriendo mientras Rach se levanta con gracia, sonriendo.

-Una buena.

-Gracias. – Sonrio de vuelta.

Los siguientes minutos fueron iguales, uso todos los trucos que mis hermanos y maestros me enseñaron y me defiendo de ella. No nos damos golpes, estamos luchando, es muy sexy y divertido.

Finalmente después de unos minutos Rach, me levanta y me empuja contra la esquina del ring. Sus ojos café están brillando, me mira con lujuria y emoción, sino me equivoco, con admiración.

-Eres tan sexy. – susurró, jadeando con fuerza, por lo que solo yo puedo escucharla.

-¡Vamos Berry! – Grita un calvo negro y musculoso – detenla en la esquina y trata de atraparla y darle una patada en el culo.

Le doy una sonrisa y paso mis brazos y mis piernas alrededor de Rachel.

-Si, berry. – le susurro.

Rápidamente se gira, de repente, estamos luchando en el suelo. Intento retorcerme bajo ella rápidamente, pero me abraza de nuevo, levantando mis caderas y las piernas en el suelo y yo se que he perdido.

-Mierda – murmuro, cuando alguien golpea la campana y se detiene el juego. Rachel me recoge y me tira en sus brazos y me besa con fuerza.

Salgo fuera del ring y Leroy me encuentra una vez mas para ayudarme a salir y cortar la cinta de mis manos.

-No estuvo mal muñeca.

-Tengo dos hermanos mayores y dos que fueron criados por mi familia. Tuve que aprender a defenderme de ellos. Mi madre no siempre puede estar ahi para ayudarme. – Sonrío a Leroy.

La multitud se dispersa otra vez, todos los chicos regresan a su entrenamiento y rachel se nos une.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Claro.

-Debes volver en cualquier momento, chica – Leroy me abraza, ¡me abraza! Y Rachel sonríe. – Tu tambien puedes venir si es necesario.

-Vaya gracias papa.

El viaje de regreso a la casa no es menos emocionante que el viaje hacia el gimnasio. Mi cuerpo aun esta sensible de nuestro riguroso entrenamiento y el zumbido de la motocicleta entre mis muslos hace cosas deliciosas en mi interior. Me hundo en Rachel, mis pezones presionan contra su cuerpo y aprieto los muslos contra ella.

Ella inhala fuertemente y maldice, sonrío.

-Gracias a dios que este vieja es corto.

Se detiene en la plaza de aparcamiento. Esta muy oscuro aquí, la única luz proviene es la de las lámparas fluorescente. Y esta vacio.

Me bajo y tiro de mi casco, por lo que antes de que pueda bajar de la moto, me subo al revés, sentada en su regazo.

-Hey – sus ojos se abren y me agarra el culo para sujetarme.

-Hey – Me inclino y la beso, mis manos en su cara y me tira mas comodamente contra ella, flotándome contra su erección que sigue escondida en sus pantalones.

-Te deseo. – murmuro contra sus labios.

-¿Aquí? – Pregunta.

-A la mierda, si.

-Jesus, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, nena. – Soporta la pesada moto y a nosotras, con sus fuertes piernas apoyadas en cada lado. Introduce su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y rasga mis pantalones de yoga por la costura de mi entrepierna.

¡Mierda! Mi ropa interior es lo siguiente y antes de darme cuenta, baja sus pantalones y me esta llenando.

-Oh, Dios, si – Me inclino hacia atrás y tomo con mis manos el manillar envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y ella me guía a su pene, sus manos sostienen mi culo.

-Maldita sea nena. – Sus dientes se aprietan. Pone una mano en mi clítoris presionándolo con el dedo pulgar y exploto, ella encuentra su propia liberación, gritando mi nombre. Oigo los gritos resonando en el garaje y sonrio con suficiencia, en busca de sus calidos ojos café.

-Nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales en una moto. – Me inclino, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la beso. Todavia esta dentro de mi.

-Yo tampoco. – Se ríe contra mis labios, alejándose y subiendo sus pantalones. Yo estoy al lado de la moto y me pongo su chaqueta alrededor de mis caderas, atada alrededor de mi cintura. Eso debería mantenerse hasta subir.

-Voy a tener que ir a comprar en la semana. Has rasgado toda mi ropa. – Sonrío mientras caminamos hacia el ascensor y rachel me tira en sus brazos, ciñendome fuerte.

-Voy a remplazarlos. – Me besa en la frente y me sonríe.

-No es necesario. No me importa.

-¿Trajiste un vestido? – Pregunta.

-Si, ¿Por que?

-Me gustaría salir contigo esta noche. – lleva su mano arriba y abajo por mi espalda y siento mi cuerpo ronronear.

-OK.

-Bueno vamos a tomar un baño.

**HAY ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO SALUDOS DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7  
**

Me miro en el espejo y sonrio. Llevo mi rubio cabello recogido en un moño suelto detrás de la oreja izquierda. El maquillaje de mis ojos es ahumado y sexy; destaca mis ojos verdes y un brillo de color rosa suave cubre mis labios.

Probablemente sere besada antes de salir del departamento. Mi vestido es sin tirantes y de color gris claro, con un profundo escote con suaves volantes que caen justo por encima de las rodillas. Uso un par de aretes de diamantes de color rosa, un regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado de Santana, un brazalete color rosa en la muñeca derecha y tacones Louboutin de color rosa.

Agarrando mi pequeño bolso gris, guardo mi teléfono, brillo labial, dinero, tarjeta de crédito y licencia de conducir.

Hora de encuentro con rachel. Esta sonando coldplay, The scientist.

Rachel no esta en la habitación o en la cocina y se que no esta en su dormitorio o cuarto de baño, por que acabo de salir de alli.

Eh. _¿Dónde esta?_

Camino por el pasillo y veo la luz de su oficina encendida.

Apoyada en la puerta de su oficina, la veo trabajar. Me encanta su cara concentrada. Su ceño fruncido, mirando la pantalla del ordenador y rápidamente teclea, probablemente enviando un correo electrónico.

Es absolutamente deliciosa con un vestido negro que me deja a simple vista sus hermosas piernas. Me encanta ver su tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Su cabello esta suelto, por que le pedi que lo dejara asi, mientras nos frotábamos en la ducha. Un baño de duro cerca de cuatro veces mas de lo que debería, porque no podíamos mantener nuestras manos afuera del otro.

Cuando esta desnuda es como estar en mi cumpleaños y navidad juntos y ella parece sentir lo mismo por mi.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo este fin de semana? – Pregunto sonriéndole. Levanta su cabeza y sus ojos chocolates se ensanchan mientras me come con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies.

-No nada importante – Se levanta de su escritorio y camina en mi dirección, con los ojos chocolates fijos en los mios. – Estas increíble.

-Gracias. Tu estas impresionante. – Paso los dedos por el pelo y no me importa estar con una sonrisa tonta en la cara – Me gusta tu pelo suelto.

-¿Te gusta? – Ella se acerca y besa mi cuello justo debajo de la oreja – Me dejas sin aliento, Lucy.

-Me alegro – Beso su mejilla y enderezo su vestido que estaba subido un poco.

-¿Dónde vamos hoy?

- Hay un lugar que ofrece un buen marisco en la zona ribereña.

-Me parece bien. – Me besa, barriendo sus labios en los míos y luego pone su frente en la mía.

-Vamos.

La cena a sido deliciosa. Hemos hablado como si fueramos viejas amigas y eh aprendido mas sobre su infancia de Rach, creció como hija única criada por su padre. Evitamos hablar de trabajo pero decidimos abordar el tema.

-Entonces ¿Que va a pasar en el lunes? – Pregunto y tomo un sorbo de vino mientras esperamos el postre.

-Supongo que vamos a trabajar –Dice y me mira con aprensión.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Bueno vamos a aclarar algunas cosas. – Agarra mi mano y la acaricia con la punta de los dedos. - ¿Esto es cosa de un solo fin de semana para ti? ¿Quieres volver a una relación puramente profesional a partir de la medianoche de mañana?

_¡No!¿Eso es lo que ella quiere?_

La idea me pone enferma. He aprendido mucho de ella estas ultimas 24 hrs. Que estuvimos juntas, conoci ese lado increíble y lleno de novedades. Me gusta su estilo conservador en el trabajo y no puedo conseguir suficiente de la chica mala que conoci hoy.

-No – surruro – eso no es lo que quiero.

Respira profundamente y me besa los dedos, el alivio es evidente en su hermoso rostro.

-Yo tampoco.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?.

-Seguimos con una relación de amistad y profesional en el trabajo y todo lo que sucede fuera de la oficina es nuestro asunto. – Se encoje de hombros como si tuviera sentido. Como si fuera tan fácil.

-No soy una buena actriz.

-Oh no lo se fuiste muy buena en los últimos ocho meses. – Ella se sienta y toma un sorbo de vino, no suelta mi mano, sus ojos no muestran nada.

No hay otra opción. Si damos alguna pista que estamos juntos en el trabajo, vamos a hacer despedidos. Si decidimos no vernos de nuevo, estaré devastada y triste. Ninguna de las opciones es atractiva.

-De acuerdo. Negocios aparte.

-Disculpe – El camarero se acerca a la mesa y le sonrio.

-¿Usted no es Quinn F. de playboy?

Siento la sangre abordar mi cara. Nunca fui reconocida, nunca. Han pasado cinco años de la ultima vez que pose para la revista y tiene que ser ahora, cuando estoy con Rach, que un chico me recuerde, probablemente de la revista que su padre esconde debajo de su cama.

Pongo mi sonrisa falsa y parpadeo hacia el.

-Lo soy.

Rachel me suelta la mano y me estremezco interiormente.

-WOW- el camarero se ruboriza y sonríe. – Pense que te había reconocido. No quiero molestarte, era solo curiosidad. El postre debe estar listo en un segundo.

-Gracias Derrick – Contesto tranquilamente, leyendo su placa. El asiste torpemente y se va.

Tomo una respiración profunda y miro a los ojos a Rachel.

-Supongo que debi mencionar que pose para playboy anteriormente. – murmuro.

-Creo que deberías haberlo hecho. – Responde. Su voz es fría y distante.

-No es algo que me avergüence. Fue hace mucho tiempo. – Me encojo de hombros y veo que su expresión no cambia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunta.

-Bueno Santana tomo unas fotos y yo era la persona con la que practicaba….

-Adelante. – Dice, después de que Derrick pone nuestro postre sobre la mesa.

-Luego vino un cazatalentos a Seattle un fin de semana y cogi algunas de las fotos que ella me hizo y las lleve allí para ver lo que pensaban. Algunos meses mas tarde estaba en los angeles en un estudio, posando para la revista. – Me encojo de hombros otra vez – No pagan muy bien, pero no necesitaba el dinero de todos modos. Creo que me hizo sentir sexy y femenina, que era importante para mi, porque siempre estaba rodeada con mis hermanos y fue divertido. El fotógrafo era muy profesional, al igual que todo en el set. Tuve que quedarme en la mansión playboy varias veces y salir con otras chicas y reunirnos con Heff y otras celebridades. Para una chica de 21 años, era fascinante y emocionante.

-¿Pero? – Pregunta, instándome a continuar.

-Pero no me gustaban los chicos brutos que se me acercaban. Una vez estaba con San, un chico me acorralo en un pasillo del baño en un bar y además, digamos que tenía un momento difícil y no aceptaba un no como respuesta – Trague saliva y mire mis manos apretadas – Le gane y lo deje en un charco de sangre.

Rachel flexiona sus manos en un puño sobre la mesa y levanto mis ojos hacia ella.

-Literalmente, le envie al hospital.

-Bien. – es su única respuesta.

-Decidi que las pocas veces que había posado para la revista fueron suficientes. Es algo que siempre voy a tener, pero no es algo que necesito. Me sorprende que este chico me haya reconocido. – Niego con la cabeza y cierro los ojos, deseando que Rachel me de una pista de lo que estaba pensando.

-Por favor, di algo – Susurro, cuando pasan unos minutos sin una palabra de ella.

-No me gusta. – Su voz es tranquila y fresca, mi estomago se aprieta con el miedo.

-Eso es comprensible – Murmuro, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Centro mi mirada en el mantel, pasando los dedos sobre el, preparándome para sus palabras. Este es el momento de ruptura, del fin de su atracción por mi. Cree que soy una prostituta. He oído todo esto antes.

-Creo que eres increíble.

_¿Que?_ Alzo mi cabeza, mis ojos buscan los suyos. Mi boca abierta en shock.

-¿Que?

-Ya me has oído.

-¿No crees que soy una puta? - _¿En serio?_

Sus ojos son fríos.

-Nunca digas esa mierda otra vez.

-Lo siento, es que…

-¿Es que que? – Se endereza.

-Ya he oído eso antes. – Susurro y miro hacia debajo de nuevo.

-Mirame – Su voz es mas suave, silencio y le miro – Eres una mujer brillante y encantadora, Quinn. Tuviste tu momento de rebeldía en la universidad. Esto es algo que puedo entender – Levanta una ceja y una sonrisa sube en la comisura de sus labios – El problema que tengo – continua – Es saber que muchos hombres vieron tu hermoso cuerpo.

-No era virgen cuando te conoci. – Le recuerdo.

-No, no lo eras y puedo manejarlo, aunque reconozco que saber que estuviste con otros hombres me vuelve un poco loca. Pero de saber que mujeres y hombres te miraran y fantasearan contigo, me dan gusto de poner a todos y cada uno de ellos en el hospital, comenzando con nuestro joven camarero.

Oh, no se porque eso me toca y me da vergüenza sentir arder las lagrimas en mis ojos. Parpadeo rápido y trato de encontrar mi equilibrio. Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

-Asi que – Trago y agarro su mano en la mia – asi que ¿aun quieres verme?

-Por supuesto – Frunce el ceño, como si estuviera ante una pregunta absurda.

Asiento y miro mi pastel de chocolate.

-¿Podemos pedir que los guarden para el viaje e irnos?

-Buena idea – Señala al camarero y pide que envuelvan nuestro postre para viajar y que traigan la cuenta.

Esta tranquila en el viaje de regreso a su departamento, pero mantiene su mano en mi muslo, como si simplemente no pudiese dejar de tocarme y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_¡todavia me quiere!_

Miro su sexy moto cuando salgo de su auto y sonrio, me recuerda esta tarde. Me sonríe y me besa la mano.

-Estoy ansiosa de volver a hacerlo – Murmura.

_Oh. Yo tambien._

-¿Quieres postre? – Pregunta Rachel cuando entramos en el apartamento.

-Si – Le contesto y sonrio, pasando mis dedos en su suave pelo negro.

-Voy por los platos – Comienza a alejarse, pero agarro su camisa y la empujo hacia mi.

-Ese nos es el postre que quería decir. – Murmuro. Esos ojos que me matan se oscurecen y mira mis labios mientras agarro mi labio inferior con los dientes.

-¿No? – susurra y pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla. Sacudo la cabeza y cojo la bolsa que contiene el postre de su mano. Camino a la nevera, mis zapatos de color rosa haciendo click en la madera y mi vestido gris flotando sobre mis muslos, poniendo mi piel de gallina. Guardo el envase y regreso, solo para encontrar a Rach de pie detrás de mi.

-¡Oh! – Me quedo sin aliento, sorprendida.

-El postre se debe comer en la cocina – Murmura, acorralándome en la nevera de acero inoxidable, mordisqueando mi boca.

-¿Se debe?

-Si la cocina no esta permitida en la habitación – Sonrío e inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus labios se desliza por mi oreja y en el cuello.

Paso mis manos por su espalda y saco su vestido por encima de su cabeza, deslizando mis manos por su suave y calida piel.

-Me haces sentir tan bien – Le susurro.

Ella gime y me alza, poniéndome en el mostrador y colocándose entre mis muslos. Mis dedos van a su cabello y la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Sonrie tímidamente y asiento y se inclina y me muerde el hombro desnudo.

-Hmmm. – Oh, eso se siente tan bien. Empuja sus manos bajo el dobladillo de mi vestido y sube por mis muslos desnudos, hacia mis caderas.

-¿No llevas braga? – Sus ojos se agrandan, mientras mira los mios y sonríe lobunamente.

-Pensé ¿cuan es el problema?. Las rompes de todos modos. – Rio nerviosamente y cae de rodillas, tirando de mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

_¡wow!_

Ella me desliza hasta el borde de la mesa y tengo que sostenerme para no caer.

-Me voy a caer – Suspiro.

-No, no, bebe – Sube la falda hasta mis caderas y mis muslos abiertos – Jesus es un placer verte.

-Rach. – Me retuerzo y sonríe.

-Creo que te voy a comer de postre, Lucy.

Y con eso se agacha y pasa la lengua por los labios y el clítoris, luego de regreso a mi centro, hundiendo su lengua profundamente, con aquellos labios talentosos y volviendo a mis labios, mas cerca, su lengua trabaja duro dentro y fuera a un ritmo perfecto. Agarro firmemente su pelo con mis dedos y echo hacia atrás la cabeza, disfrutando de la forma en que su boca trabaja.

_¡Dios, eche en falta que me hicieran eso y solo lo había hecho una sola vez antes!_

Siento el pulgar sobre mi clítoris y empujo mi pelvis contra su boca mientras la electricidad se dispara a través de mi.

-Oh, mierda Rach.

Ella chupa mis labios con la boca, aprieta mi clítoris mas duro y me deshago por completo. Da besos suaves en mis muslos y de repente esta de pie delante de mi, con los bóxer abajo y la polla muy dura y lista para mi.

Me levanto y muevo mi dedo en la cabeza de su pene y en las bolas de plata a la que empecé a tomarles mucho cariño.

Realmente, realmente me gusta.

Ella aspira a través de sus dientes, me aparto para descender del mostrador todavía con la ropa puesta. La empujo contra la nevera y me arrodillo tomando su polla en la mano y empujando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, amando lo suave y duro que es.

-Oh Dios, Quinn no es necesario que hagas esto. – Miro hacia arriba a su expresión ardiente.

-Me has llamado, Quinn. – Me da una sonrisa arrogante y se encoge de hombros, voy a recompensando.

Sigo masajeando la impresionante polla y hundo mi lengua en el borde, luego sobre toda su longitud, saboreando una pequeña gota de rocio. Me gusta la forma en que se siente el piercing conta mi lengua. Miro el rostro de rachel, encantado con la cruda lujuria en sus ojos y empiezo a lamer su miembro desde el escroto hasta la punta y luego hundo mi boca en el.

-Joder.

Me tomo un momento para acostumbrarme al piercing, pero tomo el ritmo arriba y abajo presionando mis labios sobre el, ocultando los dientes para no hacerle daño a ella.

La meto profundamente en mi boca, hasta que siento las bolas de plata en la parte posterior de la garganta y gracias a dios, no tengo reflujo nauseoso. Tiro hacia atrás, envuelvo mi lengua alrededor del eje en la cabeza, para luego sumergirme profundamente en ella. Repito esto varias veces, hasta que el aliento de Rachel esta jadeante e irregular y me siento muy sexy.

Por ultimo, siento la tensión y me muevo un poco mas rápido.

-Basta bebe, me voy a correr.

_¡A la mierda!_

-Por el amor de dios, Quinn para – Me tira en sus brazos y me besa vorazmente. Puedo saborearme a mi y a ella y en nuestros labios, suelto un gemido.

-Dentro de mi. Ahora – Murmuro y me de la vuelta, dejándome de frente al refrigerador, levanta sus manos sosteniendo mi culo y entra muy dentro de mi.

-Oh, dios amor – Su cara esta enterrada en mi cuello y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

-Si – Susurro.

Establece un ritmo rápido, moviéndose dentro y fuera de mi y se que no vamos a durar mucho tiempo. Mis musculos se contraen y se aprietan a su alrededor y mis muslos se aprietan con fuerza, corriéndome. Me embiste duro, dos veces y la siento estallar dentro de mi.

-¡Maldita sea! – Habla en voz baja y apoya su frente en la mía.

-Wow – Respondo.

-Jesús, tienes una boca increíble – Todavia esta jadeando y yo paso los dedos por su pelo y le ofrezco una sonrisa de gato satisfecho.

-Tu tambien eres un As. Me vuelves loca.

* * *

**_DISCULPEN LA DEMORA NO TENIA INTERNET PARA SUBIR EL CAPITULO AHORA SI VOY A SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO LOS CAPITULOS._**

**_SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA_**_ :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8  
**

-¿Estas segura que tienes irte a tu casa? – Pregunta Rachel, apoyada en el cuarto de huéspedes, mirando mi maleta.

-Si lo necesito. Tengo ropa que lavar y tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para el trabajo esta semana.

Le sonrio y me quedo nuevamente sorprendida al ver lo linda que es. Todavia me estoy acostumbrando a verla vestida casualmente. Esta con una polera sin mangas mostrando sus musculos del brazo, dios amo ese tatuaje en el brazo derecho. Sus jeans gastados desabotonado, cayendo por sus caderas. Esta descalzo y su cabello esta suelto.

Encuentro su mirada y una sonrisa lenta aparece en su sensual boca. Ella sabe que aprecio lo que veo.

-¿Cuándo te voy a ver de nuevo? – Me pregunta.

-En casi 12 horas. – Sonrio, mientras meto las ultimas cosas en mi maleta y la cierro.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir listilla.

-¿Cenemos mañana por la noche? – Pregunto.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios hasta tarde mañana – Pasa la mano por su cabello con una mueca - ¿tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?

Mi mirada sorprendida regresa a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños?

-Quinn, trabajamos en la misma oficina. Ademas una tarjeta de cumpleaños estuvo circulando la semana pasada. Sin mencionar que tengo acceso a tu archivo personal.

-Bien eso es simplemente… espeluznante.

-¿las tarjetas de cumpleaños son espeluznantes? – Sus ojos brillan y están riéndose de mi y no puedo dejar de reir.

-No que leas mi archivo personal es escalofriante.

-Amo tu risa.

-No vengas con esa conversación para distraerme. – Coloco mis manos en las caderas y trato de mostrar mi mejor mirada severa. Rach se aleja de la puerta y camina en mi dirección. Sostiene mi rostro en sus manos y tiernamente besa mi frente.

-Solo quiero saber mas de ti, lucy.

_Oh._

-¿Entonces tienes planes para tu cumpleaños? – Pregunta nuevamente.

-No.

-Genial. Me gustaría estar contigo en tu cumpleaños. – Descanso mis manos en sus caderas e inclino mi cabeza en su pecho. Sus manos moviéndose de mi rostro a mi cabello y nos quedamos asi por un largo momento, ninguna de las dos queriendo que me vaya.

-me gustaría pasar ese dia contigo. Gracias – Murmuro.

La siento sonreir contra mi cabeza y me enderezo para mirarla.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa, la noche del martes para mi cumpleaños? Podemos quedarnos en casa y ver una película o lo que quieras.

Ella arruga la frente y pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior, enviando rayos de electricidad por mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres quedarte en casa?

-Si, solo quiero pasar el dia contigo. No necesito de nada mas.

Rachel se inclina y besa mis labios suavemente, entonces descansa su frente en la mia.

-Si eso es lo que quieres nena, esta bien para mi, llevo la cena.

Le sonrío.

-Ok.

-¿Estas segura que tienes que irte? – Pregunta de nuevo al pasar sus dedos por mi cabello desordenado.

-Estoy segura. Nos vemos mañana.

Arruga la frente y mira mis labios, enseguida regresa a mis ojos. Me falta el aire y veo la vulnerabilidad en el acto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo que mañana va a ser diferente en el trabajo. Gracias por concederme este fin de semana Lucy. Desee esto por un largo tiempo. No quiero que termine.

Paso mis dedos por su rostro.

-Gracias Rach. Por todo. Fueron lindos momentos.

-Conduce con cuidado – Murmura, haciéndome sonreir.

-Lo hare. – Me alejo y me inclino para recoger mi maleta, pero rachel me aleja y la coje del suelo. Sostiene mi mano con la suya, mientras en la otra lleva mi maleta, caminando por todo el apartamento y vamos hasta mi auto. Coloca la maleta en el asiento trasero y me besa castamente.

-Llamame cuando llegues a casa.

-Esta bien. Hasta mañana. – Le guiño y sonrío, enciendo el auto y con un movimiento de mano me alejo.

El trafico es tranquilo, por ser domingo por la noche, por eso no tardo mucho en llegar a casa. Abro la maleta y coloco la ropa sucia en la lavadora, después busco mi teléfono en mi bolso.

Hay un mensaje esperando.

**_Pase un gran momento este fin de semana. _**

Sonrio y respondo.

**_Yo tambien. _**

Despues de un momento, responde.

**_¿Estas en casa?._**

**_Si. Segura en mi casa. Acabo de colocar la ropa en la lavadora. ¿Qué estas haciendo?_**

Entro en la cocina y tomo una manzana y una botella de agua, después me siento en el sofá, enciendo el TV para ver uno de mis programas favoritos, un reality.

**_Apenas trabajando un poco._**

Sonrio cuando lo imagino sentado en su mesa, toda sexy con su camiseta y jeans. Adoraria distraerla mientras trabaja. Si la voy a colocar en la lista para hacer en un futuro no muy lejano.

**_Trabajas mucho._**

Envio el mensaje y veo fascinada la TV. Mi teléfono suena nuevamente.

**_No estaría trabajando si estuvieras aquí._**

Sonrio.

**_¿NO?¿Que estarías haciendo si yo estuviera hay?_**

Responde casi inmediatamente.

**_Besando cada centímetro de tu increíble cuerpo._**

Oh dios. Mi rostro se parte en una larga sonrisa y doblo las piernas, mientras intercambio algunos mensajes calientes con mi mujer.

**_Solo si puedo retribuir el favor. Me gustaría recorrer tus tatuajes con mi boca._**

¡oh! Me siento tan tentada.

**_A mi me gusta recorrer tu vagina con mi boca._**

¡Puta mierda!

**_mmm… eres buena con tu boca As._**

Mi teléfono suena denuevo.

**_Regresa aquí te mostrare cuan buena puedo ser con mi boca._**

**_Pensé que tenias trabajo que hacer._**

**_Eres mas importante que el trabajo, cariño. _**

Joder, puede ser mas dulce.

Realmente no quiero dormir sin ella, con o sin sexo, pero necesito un poco de distancia. Esto es tan nuevo. No quiero que se canse de mi. Y tengo que colocar mi cabeza en su lugar, para trabajar mañana.

**_Idem_**. Respondo. Y enseguida: **_Voy temprano a la cama, para recuperarme del sexo increíble de este fin de semana y para soñar contigo. Te veo mañana._**

**_Buenas noches, linda. Duerme bien._**

Pero no consigo dormir. Doy vuelta toda la noche, deseando estar con rachel.

¡joder! Esto va a ser complicado.

Es el lunes por la mañana. Los kilómetros de distancia hasta el trabajo no son suficientes para calmar mis nervios después de mi increíble fin de semana con Rachel.

Prendo mi ordenador mientras se enciende, voy por un café para ver si consigo despertarme un poco. Entro en la sala de directivos, de pie enfrente de la cafetera, sirviéndose una taza, no es otra sino rachel. Fuego corre por mi y es un choque verla de traje, con el cabello recogido.

Estoy agradecida de tener un momento para colocar una mirada neutra en mi rostro y me acerco como lo hubiese hecho hace 72 horas.

-Buenos días – Digo, orgullosa de mi misma por mantener un tono normal. Rachel se gira para mirarme y en un momento hay calor en aquellos ojos castaños y después están frios. Ella mueve su café, colocando en la basura las pequeñas pajillas rojas y blancas, sin encontrar mis ojos.

-Lucy.

Y con eso se va de regreso a su escritorio.

Ok, eso dolio. Se que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto. Nada puede cambiar entre nosotras aquí adentro. Pero viendo la frialdad de sus ojos, sabiendo que no puedo tocarla…Es una mierda.

Sirvo el café y vuelvo a mi escritorio, donde encuentro un email de Rachel pidiéndome recopilar algunos datos sobre una cuenta y enviárselo lo antes posible.

Entonces busco mi teléfono en mi cartera, para verificar algún mesaje y hay un texto de Rachel, enviado hace dos minutos.

**_Buenos días. Estas maravillosa en es vestido negro. Queria follarte en la mesa de la sala de descanso, pero creo que no seria aconsejable._**

¡Oh, Dios mio! Sonrio y mis sentimientos heridos desaparecen mágicamente.

**_Estas deliciosa esta mañana rach. Casi se me olvido lo caliente que te vez en traje. Claro esta, eres sexy sin ellos tambien._**

**_Te extrañe anoche._**

Suspiro con ese ultimo mensaje.

**_Tambien te extrañe. ¿Dormiste bien?_**

Voy a internet para iniciar el trabajo que me pidió rachel cuando suena mi teléfono.

**_No._**

Oh.

**_Siento mucho escuchar eso. ¿Tienes algún tiempo disponible a la hora de almuerzo ? le preguntaría a la Srta. Chang, pero no seria una pregunta profesional._**

Busco lo que me pidió y me doy cuenta que pasaron diez minutos desde mi ultimo mensaje. Arrugo la frente, preguntándome si me va a responder, cuando mi teléfono suena de nuevo con un mensaje.

**_Solo tengo treinta minutos libres, a las 12:30. Le dije a tina que necesito tener una reunión en el almuerzo contigo._**

Mi teléfono suena.

-Quinn Fabray – Respondo.

-Es la Sra. Chang, Quinn. La Srta. Berry necesita encontrarse contigo en la hora de almuerzo a la 12:30 – Ella parece educada y rápido.

-Gracias, Sra. Chang. Estare allí.

Ella termina la llamada y escribo en mi teléfono.

**_Tenemos una cita._**

¿Podria existir una mañana mas lenta que el carajo? Cada minuto es insoportable, mientras me quedo sentada mirando el reloj, deseando que el tiempo pase.

Finalmente son las 12:25, apago el ordenador, arreglo mi mesa, tomo mi iPad y camino con firmeza hasta la oficina de Rachel.

-Puedes entrar quinn – La Sra. Chang me sonríe y camino hasta el escritorio de Rachel, agradezco que tengo ventanas con vista a la recepción y cierro la puerta detrás de mi. Silenciosamente.

-Entonces… - Me giro hacia ella, sonriendo apreciando la vista de ella sentada detrás de la mesa. Sus ojos están calientes, mientras me observa atravesar la sala en dirección a la mesa.

-Entonces… - Responde.

-Solo para estar claros, no eres mi jefa ahora.

-Ok.

Camino alrededor de la mesa, mueve la silla para estar de frente, mirándome. Aparece una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios y no consigo resistirme. Me inclino, colocando mis manos en los brazos de la silla y la beso, empujando la lengua por los labios, provocándole y de repente pasa los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me empuja a su regazo.

Con un brazo en mi cintura y una mano en mi cabello, me empuja con fuerza contra ella y toma el control del beso. Me esta besando como si lo necesitara, como si estuviese muriendo de sed y fuera la primera fuente de agua que ve en días. Es emocionante, embriagadora y enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me siento en sus piernas.

Después de unos minutos en los brazos de Rachel, me recuerdo de cual era el plan original para esta reunión en el almuerzo y me levanto.

-¿A donde vas? – Ella toma mi mano, pero me alejo de su alcance y me arrodillo en el suelo, entre sus piernas.

-No muy lejos.

Sus ojos están abiertos.

-Lucy…

-Shhh – Presiono mi dedo contra sus labios para silenciarla – Solo tiene que sentarse y disfrutar, bebe. Nada como una mamada para iluminar un lunes.

Abro sus pantalones y saco su polla grande y dura de sus bóxers, inmediatamente envuelvo mis labios, alrededor de su cabeza, probando su piercing con mi lengua y las caderas de Rachel salta de la silla.

-¡Puta mierda, bebe! – Agarra mi cabello en sus manos, mientras me muevo en su bella polla para arriba y para abajo, agarrándolo con mis labios, chupando y después tomandole profundamente, hasta que siento el metal en la parte detrás de mi garganta.

Continuo chupando su polla, mientras tomo su escroto con las manos. Nunca me sentí mas sexy, mas poderosa, mas en control y lo adoro. Adoro dejar a Rachel loca de deseo por mi.

-Oh Dios, si Quinn … chupa mas fuerte mi polla… Oh bebe – Sus palabras me hacen ir mas rápido, mas fuerte, hasta que de repente me esta agarrando por los hombros, curveándome y de repente esta dentro de mi.

Ella agarra mi cabello con una mano, empujándome para atrás, un dolor sabroso y aprieta mis caderas con fuerza, mientras entra y sale de mi, mas y mas, antes de gruñir con su corrida, llevándome con el.

Se desliza fuera de mi y da un paso para atrás, siento la humedad correr para abajo entre mis piernas. Rachel respira profundo.

-Eso fue la cosa mas dulce, bebe.

Sonrio y me levanto, deslizando mi falda para abajo y beso su barbilla, mientras ella cierra su pantalón

-¿Puedo usar tu baño, por favor?

-Claro que si – Señala la puerta que lleva a su baño privado y entro para limpiarme.

-Bien, parece que tenemos todavía diez minutos para terminar nuestra reunión, Sra. Berry – Camino de regreso hasta la oficina y lo encuentro en la ventana, de brazos cruzados. Camino detrás de ella y lo abrazo, dándole un beso en la espalda.

Ella cubre mis manos con la suyas y nos quedamos allí por un largo momento, hasta que finalmente pregunto.

-¿Qué esta mal?

-Absolutamente nada – Se gira y me da un beso suave en mi mejilla – Fue una agradable sorpresa.

-Si continuas sexy como hoy , te voy a hacer una sorpresa agradable todo los días – Le guiño y me sonríe.

-¿Cómo fue tu dia hasta ahora bebe?

-Largo. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Igual. Ahora mejor, sin embargo –Me besa y se sienta en la silla, empujándome de regreso a su regazo – Voy a estar en reuniones el resto del dia, por eso no te voy a ver hasta mañana.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y encierro en su cuello.

-Ok.

- Ven a mi casa después del trabajo. Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche. – Esta acariciando mi espalda y yo quiero ronronear.

-¿tienes una reunión hasta tarde, recuerdas?

-Quiero regresar a casa y verte.

Me inclino hacia atrás y busco sus sinceros ojos. No quiero decirle que no.

Ayer fue horrible sin ella.

-No quiero dormir sin ti… - Susurra ¿Cómo puedo resistirme?

-OK… - Susurro de regreso y entierro mi rostro en su cuello de nuevo, disfrutando esos últimos minutos con ella, antes de tener que regresar al trabajo.

-Estare allí.

* * *

**_NUEVO CAPITULO... YA SE VIENE UN DRAMA ASI QUE PREPARENSE :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9  
**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Enciendo mi computador para comenzar a trabajar, cuando tocan la puerta de mi oficina.

-Entre.

La Sra. Chang entre toda eficiencia, cargando un ramo de flores coloridas.

-Llegaron para ti, Quinn.

-¡Oh, gracias! – Coloca el ramo en la mesa y sale de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta. Rapidamente tomo la pequeña tarjeta blanca y la abro, rezando para que sea de Rachel.

No lo son.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita. Que tengas un buen dia. Con amor. Sam_

Es tan dulce. Tal vez por ser el mas próximo a mi edad. Cojo mi teléfono y le envio un mensaje para agradecerles las flores y regreso a mi trabajo.

Una hora mas tarde, hay otro golpe en la puerta y la Sra. Chang entra en la sala, cargando un enorme ramo de flores rosadas.

-Creo que deberías dejar la puerta abierta hoy, Srta. Fabray – Su tono de voz es seco, mas sus ojos están llenos de humos y rio.

-Buena idea.

Leo la tarjeta, sabiendo que estas son de Santana y britt. Ellas siempre me envían flores rosadas.

"_feliz cumpleaños, mejor amiga. Te amamos, San, britt y el bebe_"

Oh, eso me hace llorar. Tambien las amo. Inhalo las lindas flores y apoyo el ramo en la esquina de la ventana detrás de mi.

Al medio dia, tengo seis ramos de flore alrededor de mi oficina, con maravillosas tarjetas escritas dulcemente por mi familia.

Ninguna de Rachel.

_Tal vez me lleva algo esta noche._ Encojo los hombros. Apenas nos hemos visto desde hace cuatro días. No esta obligada a darme nada.

Son las 12:30 cuando Rachel entra por mi puerta, miro cada centímetro de la mujer de negocio bien hecho, con su traje de dos piezas y mantengo mi sonrisa, cuando lo miro y ella hace lo mismo.

-¿Tiene un momento Srta. Fabray?

-Claro – Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y nunca estuve mas agradecida de que mis ventanas no tengan vista a la parte interna del edificio.

-Hola – murmura y mira alrededor de mi oficina.

-Hola – respondo, pasando alrededor de mi mesa caminando hasta ella. Coloca sus brazos en mi cintura y me besa profundamente, enseguida se aleja y pasa su dedo por mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera? – Pregunta.

-Estoy bien. Sintiéndome un poco mimada – Doy un paso atrás y señalo todas las flores y sonríe.

-¿Toda de tus admiradores y admiradoras? – Levanta una ceja.

- Si de mis hermanos, mis padres, San y britt son mis mayores fans. – sonrio para ella y sus ojos están serios, mientras pasa la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior.

-Te extraño. – Susurra.

-Oh – respondo, hipnotizada con la mirada en sus ojos.

-Tengo algo para ti – Retrocede y saca un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mis cejas suben hasta la línea de mi cabello con la sorpresa.

-¿Por que?

-Por que es tu cumpleaños, Lucy. – Me mira como si fuera estúpida y me derrito del placer.

-Gracias.

-No lo abriste todavía. – Me pasa el sobre y lo abro. Hay una nota escrita a mano dentro, con su letra y le sonrio.

_Lucy:_

_Estoy muy contenta por tener el honor de compartir tu cumpleaños conmigo. Te voy a dar el resto del día libre, cree una cuenta en Neiman Marcus, que no tiene límites. Ve a comprar._  
_Sustituye la ropa que arruine el fin de semana y asegúrate de encontrar una chaqueta de cuero, junto con cualquier cosa que quiera._  
_ Feliz cumpleaños linda_  
_ tuya, Rachel._

Wow.

Sonrio y miro a sus divertidos ojos café.

-Ahora viene el momento obligatorio, en que respondes que no era necesario, que no debería haberme molestado. – La beso suavemente y froto mi nariz con la suya.

-Y dire el obligatorio "pero quería hacerlo" – Ella sonríe feliz conmigo y la abrazo fuertemente. Se convirtió en algo tan precioso para mi, en tan poco tiempo. ¿O será que siempre lo fue, pero no lo había admitido para mi misma?

-Muchas gracias. – susurro.

-De nada. Queria enviarte flores, pero aquí no seria apropiado.

_Ah eso era obvio. Deberia haberlo pensado._

-Entiendo. Este es un regalo muy generoso. – Acaricio su pecho y la abrazo nuevamente.

-Ganaras tus regalos esta noche. – Murmura y besa mi cabello.

-¿Qué? – Me alejo y lo miro – Eso es demasiado cariño.

-No seas ingrata. Si no me falla la memoria, odias esa cualidad de Santana.

_Oh, maldita._

-No soy ingrata. Estoy… abrumada.

Sonríe calurosamente y me besa de nuevo.

-Tengo una reunión ahora. Ve y diviértete. Estoy hablando enserio, compra lo que quieras.

Sonrio y salto para arriba y para abajo con la emoción.

-Ok, pero tu lo pediste.

Ella rie, da una carcajada abierta, me besa otra vez y sale.

Libre del trabajo para ir de compras.

_Puta mierda, entonces fue asi como se sintió Santana, cuando Britt nos dio aquel dia de compras para su cumpleaños._ No, Santana lo ido.

Voy a amar este dia.

Abro la puerta de enfrente y la cierro detrás de mi con el pie, mis brazos y manos cargados de bolsas de Neiman y subo las escaleras a mi cuarto, lanzando las bolsas encima de la cama.

Hice bien.

Rachel fue muy generosa.

Pero me controle. Cambie las bragas rotas y compre una extra, pero son sexys que probablemente van a tener el mismo destino que las que use cuando pase el fin de semana con ella. Compre dos lindos y sexys camisones y tambien una negra chaqueta de cuero, zapatos y bolsos.

Ah, zapatos y bolsos.

Dos pares de Manolo Blanik y un par de Jimmy Choos que francamente son de morir. Rachel tambien me dio un bolso Gucci y otra para combinar.

Ella no debió haber hecho esto.

Me rio mientras saco las cosas de la bolsa y las guardo en mi armario. La bolsa mas pequeña tiene una pequeña caja atada con un lazo rojo y yo abrazo el regalo, animada por entregárselo a Rachel.

Yo pague ese regalo, obviamente.

Escucho sonar el timpre y corro por la escalera, para saludar a mi mujer.

-Hola – Sonrio al ver su bonito rostro. Tiene el cabello suelto y en las puntas ondulado. _Yumy_. Esta sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y en la otra una bolsa blanca de plástico con comida.

-Hola, linda. Estas son para ti.

-Gracias. – Entierro mi nariz en las suaves flores, inhalando el aroma y sonrio – Entra, siéntete como en casa.

Doy un paso para atrás y lo llevo hasta la cocina para poder colocar mis lindas rosas en el agua.

-¿Platos? – Pregunta y señalo el armario en donde los guardo. Amo esta casa, estoy agradecida con Santana todos los días por permitir que viva aquí sin pagar alquiler. Es linda, con una vista fantástica. La cocina es una obra de arte, sin embargo no es tan sexy como la de Rachel.

Organizo mis flores y las coloco sobre el balcón del desayuno, donde puedo admirarlas.

-Son fantásticas, gracias.

-De nada – Rachel se inclina y besa mi mejilla, entonces sirve nuestros platos con comida italiana. Nos acomodamos en la mesa y nos sirvo una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Entonces, te divertiste hoy? – Rachel se sirve lasaña.

-Tuve una explosión de felicidad hoy, gracias de nuevo.

Sonríe, pareciendo extremadamente orgullosa de si misma.

-De nada, ¿Qué compraste?

-Ah, ya sabes… lencería, zapatos, bolsos…cosas que nosotras compramos y amamos – Sonrio y tomo un trago de mi vino.

-Me alegro – Toma mi mano en la suya y besa mis dedos – Adoraria ir contigo la próxima vez. Puedes probarte la lencería y podría atacarte en el vestidor – Sus ojos están brillando con humor y lujuria y aprieto mi barriga.

-Tenemos una cita entonces. – Termino mi comida y empujo mi plato - ¿Cómo fue tu dia?

-Sin complicaciones, lucrativo. – Me guiña y sonríe. Estoy segura que lo fue. Es muy buena en su trabajo.

-Eso suena como un buen dia para mi.

-Mucho mejor, ahora que estoy aquí.

-Tan encantadora – Le guiño, tocando su pierna por debajo de la mesa, haciéndole reír.

-Tengo algo para ti. – Limpio nuestros platos y los llevo para la cocina, enseguida coloco la pequeña caja sobre la isla de la cocina.

-¿Ah?

-Si aquí. – Señalo la caja encima de la mesa y sonrío – Eso no esta en tu cuenta de hoy.

Arruga la frente y mira la caja.

-No tienes que darme nada. Es tu cumpleaños.

-No siempre tiene que ser una ocasión especial para comprar un regalo. – Ruedo los ojos – Queria darte un regalo.

Sus ojos se suavizan por un momento y entonces queman de entusiasmo. Puedo decir que esta muriendo de ganas de ver lo que hay en la caja.

-Abrela.

-Esta bien. – Tira del lazo y rompe el papel de regalo. Dentro tiene una pequeña caja de joyas negras. La abre y alineados en el satén crema, hay dos gemelos de platino, con sus iniciales grabadas.

Su rostro es completamente imposible. No puedo saber lo que esta pensando. ¿lo odia? Apenas lo se.

Entonces su rostro se transforma y una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios, me jala hasta su regazo, acariciando mi cuello.

-Gracias cariño, lo ame.

-Me dejaste preocupada por un segundo. – Paso mis dedos por su cabello y me hundo en sus brazos.

-No estoy acostumbrada a recibir regalos.

-Acostúmbrate a eso – Beso su nariz y después llevo mis labios hasta su boca, besándole dulcemente.

-Bien, ya que estamos dando regalos… - Se mueve, empujándome para un lado en su regazo, sacando una pequeña caja roja Cartier del bolsillo.

_¡Puta mierda!_

-Rachel, ya gastaste mucho dinero conmigo hoy.

-No comiences – Coloca sus dedos sobre mi boca – Espere mucho tiempo para poder darte regalos, Lucy. No arruines mi placer.

_Ah, es tan dulce_

Abro la caja y en el interior hay un par de pendientes de diamantes, modelo princesa. Ellos brillan fuertemente, reflejando la luz y simplemente me quita el aire. Tiene fácilmente un quilate cada uno.

Es muy caro. No debería aceptarlo. Pero cuando miro sus ojos café, veo miedo y se que no puedo rechazar su regalo.

-Gracias – Susurro, permitiendo que las lagrimas corran libremente por mi rostro y no me molesto en contenerlas.

-¿Hey que esta mal cariño? – Limpia mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Estoy tan… - Trago en eso y la miro con mis ojos llenos de lagrima, se que estoy completamente enamorada de ella. No por causa de sus regalos caros, sino por que es gentil y generosa, por no mencionar lo sexy como el pecado o que es la mujer mas inteligente que conoci.

Pero es muy pronto para decirle.

-Estoy agradecida y tal vez un poco sobre cargada con tu generosidad.

Besa mi mejilla y me enrollo en su regazo, apreciando la sensación de sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi, sosteniéndome junto con el.

-Acostúmbrate a eso, bebe.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10  
**

-Oh – Me siento y beso a rachel rápidamente en la boca y salto de su regazo.

-Tengo algo para mostrarte. Espera aquí.

Puedo escuchar la risa de rachel mientras corro por la escalera devuelta a mi cuarto, tirando mis ropas por el camino. Tiro mi falda, agradecida por estar con mis medias negras, tiro mi sujetador y la camisa, agarro mi nueva chaqueta de cuero negra. Pongo en mis pies mis nuevos tacones Jimmy Choo y me doy una ojeada en el espejo. Hmmm… El cabello no esta bien.

Voy al baño y cepillo mi cabello vigorosamente, dándole un aspecto salvaje y retoco mi maquillaje, agregando lápiz labial.

Parezco una motociclista rockera y sexy. Me miro nuevamente y estoy totalmente _diferente de lo normal_.

Voy hasta abajo, rápidamente, con las medias negras y abro el cierre de la chaqueta y veo a Rachel limpiando los platos. Esta de espalda a mi, se quito la chaqueta y anda con una polera de mangas largas y enrollo mas mangas. _Yum, ese tatuaje_ y su trasero esta fantástico en esos jeans negros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto llamando su atención y nada decepcionada con la caída de su quijada, cuando se gira y me mira. Sus ojos se agrandan y se dilatan, sonrio con aire de suficiencia, mis manos en mis caderas.

-Veo que compraste una chaqueta de cuero. – Murmura, mientras camina lentamente a mi alrededor.

-Recibi ordenes – Me encojo de hombros – Soy buena obedeciendo.

-Entonces realmente lo eres. – Se detiene a un metro de distancia de mi y disfruta de todo mi cuerpo, con aquellos calidos ojos café, desde mis zapatos hasta la parte superior de mi rubia cabeza, entonces me mira los ojos y toma una respiración profunda. – Joder, eres hermosa.

No puedo hablar. No me puedo mover. Solo puedo mirar esos ojos llenos de lujuria, mi sangre corre hasta mi nucleo, parando entre mis muslos. Muerdo mi labio inferior y me acerco apretando su polera en mi puño, mis ojos todavía en los suyos, a un centímetro del otro y no puedo parar de mirar sus ojos.

-Rach… - Susurro.

-Si, cariño… - Susurra de vuelta.

-Si me toca, no sere responsable de mis acciones.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa y exhala, sus ojos moviéndose hasta mis labios, entonces, vuelven a mis ojos. Sus dedos pasan levemente por mi rostro, la punta de su pulgar en mi labio inferior y muerdo mi labio, sujetando su pulso en mi mano y entonces delicadamente comienzo a chuparlo, balanceando mi lengua contra la suya. Sus ojos se cierran y los dientes me muerden y la próxima cosa que se es que ella me esta besando como una loca y empujándome devuelta hacia la sala de estar.

-Jesus, eres tan caliente. – Su rostro esta en mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo y envía deliciosos escalofrio por mi espalda. Abre completamente la parte delantera de mi chaqueta, exponiendo mis senos y acaricia uno, rozando el pulgar hacia arriba y hacia atrás sobre mi pezón, dejándolo erecto. Rachel me coloca en el sofá y cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo, enrollando mi pierna derecha alrededor de su cadera y frota su erección todavía cubierta contra mi centro.

- Oh, dios – Sumerjo mis manos en su cabello y lo aprieto contra mi, frotándome contra ella, sintiendo sus labios y dientes en mi cuello y es pura felicidad.

-Rach…

-Si, cariño – Frota un poco mas duro contra mi y me besa tiernamente y me desmorono debajo de ella, meneándome y empujándome contra ella.

_Santa mierda._

Antes de que me pueda recuperar, Rachel abre el cierre de su jeans y siento la punta de su glorioso pene y esas magnificas bolas de metal en mi abertura y se entierra profundamente dentro de mi.

-¡Argh! – Grito, irguiendo mis caderas contra el.

Se calma y levanta la cabeza, sus ojos café se estrechan en mi.

-¿Te lastime?

-No, por Dios, no, no pares.

Gruñe y la saca, casi toda la longitud, entonces, golpea de nuevo, mas y mas. Siento mi cuerpo apretarse y trato de sujetarla, queriendo que dure.

-Eres tan malditamente ceñida. – Gruñe, su mandíbulas firmemente cerradas – Vamos bebe.

-Todavia, no – Susurro de vuelta.

Muerde mi oreja y comienza golpear en mi, todavía mas duro, agarrando mi trasero en una mano y empujándome mas firme contra ella.

-Si ahora. Vamos, cariño.

No puedo parar mas. El orgasmo llega con tal intensidad que no puedo sentir mis dientes. Agarro su trasero en mis manos y grita cuando golpea una ultima vez y siento su erupción dentro de mi.

-Santo infierno, feliz cumpleaños para mi – Murmuro y la siento sonreir contra mi cuello.

Se aleja hacia atrás y se levanta, tomándome en sus brazos, atrayéndome contra su pecho y me lleva hasta las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

-No termine todavía. Estamos yendo a la cama.

Hay muchas cosas que amo de mi trabajo. Me hace pensar, es desafiador y estoy rodeada por personas increíblemente inteligentes. El lado negativo, es que es altamente competitivo y mis colegas pueden ser brutales.

En mi experiencia las mujeres son especialmente maliciosa. Los hombres con los que trabaje, normalmente no envuelven sus emociones en el trabajo.

Simplemente no hay tiempo para eso.

Pero la mujeres son una raza diferente ¿Qué hay con las mujeres y el drama?

No estoy aquí para hacer amigos, ya tengo amigos, pero es preferible tener una relación amigable con mis colegas del trabajo. Esto no hay sido un desafio para mi, en la mayoría de las veces.

Hasta kitty Wilde

Kitty se unió a nuestra empresa el verano pasado y me odio desde el primer dia. Es realmente buena con sus expresiones, siempre con una osnrisa falsa en el bonito rostro delante de los jefes, pero sus ojos siempre están cortándome. Daria su teta derecha para tirarme debajo de un autobús. Puedo ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo, por que ella trabaja con un equipo diferente y estoy agradecida por eso.

Y hay días en que simplemente no puedo evitarla.

Entro en el baño a las 5 de la tarde del viernes. Es el final de la jornada laboral y Rachel y yo vamos a vernos el fin de semana, una vez mas. Pasamos todas las noches juntas desde el lunes, alternando entre su casa y la mia. Salimos en autos separados y horarios diferentes, para no atraer la atención de nadie.

Fingir que rachel es solo mi jefe, actuar profesionalmente, comienza a darme nervios. No había notado antes, cuantas veces lo encuentro a lo largo del dia. Unos días fuera de la oficina, solo nosotras dos, será un alivio.

-Quinn – Dice kitty con ironia, cuandoo entro al baño.

-Kitty – Respondo, sonriendo dulcemente. Mi madre siempre dice, matalos con la bondad. Parece especialmente un trabajo difícil con esa vaca de Kitty.

-¿Algun plan para el fin de semana? – Pregunta, mientras aplica brillo labial rosa sobre sus carnosos labios. Realmente es impresionante, con el cabello rubio y un poco rizado, grandes ojos claros y piel impecable. Es super delgada, pero tiene un buen cuerpo.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres una puta.

-Si, tengo algunos – Respondo, deliberadamente vaga - ¿Y tú?

-Oh, tengo una reunión – Sonrie y mira alrededor, como si estuviera a punto de confiar un profundo secreto y quiere estar segura de que estamos solas. – Con Rachel.

_¿Qué mierda es esa?_

Mi cara no cambia. Aplico mi lápiz labial, suavizo con la lengua mis dientes delanteros y le sonrio.

-Buena suerte con tu reunión.

Camino fuera del baño, mi mente girando. Obviamente esta mintiendo. No tengo ninguna duda de que Rachel no ira a verla, ella pasa cada minuto libre conmigo.

Entonces ¿cual es su juego?

Me encojo de hombros y camino en dirección a la oficina de Rachel. El solicito otra "reunión de trabajo ", para que podamos confirmar los planes de esta noche. Y asi me pueda ver.

Es bastante ridícula la adicción de la una por la otra. Pero es tan buena.

Camino hasta su oficina y veo que la Sra. Chang no esta en su escritorio, entonces solo camino hasta la puerta de su sala, golpeo una vez y antes de que pueda responder, abro la puerta y entro de una.

-Disculpa el retraso, Srta. Berry… - Las palabras se detienen y mi mundo se inclina sobre su eje.

Rachel esta sentada en su escritorio, apoyándose en la silla, mirando a una bella morena, sentada en el borde de su escritorio, las largas piernas cruzadas, vestido negro apretado, balancenadose los pies. Rachel mira ceñuda.

Los dedos de ella están acariciando su rostro.

Quiero arrancar sus ojos de mierda hacia afuera. La mirada de Rachel oscila al verme entrar en la sala y por un breve momento tiene una mirada de sorpresa, tal vez de arrepentimiento, entonces vuelve a tener una expresión calma y profesional.

La Sra. Chang se desliza en la sala, justo detrás de mi.

-Lo siento mucho, Srta. Berry, no estaba en mi escritorio para pedirle a la Srta. Fabray que esperara.

-Todo bien, Tina, Marley ya se iba. – Se levanta de su silla y rodea su escritorio para ayudar a la chica. La morena baja con gracia de su escritorio y le sonríe con adoracion, pero la ignora, sus ojos café presos en los mios.

Aclaro mi garganta y le agradezco al niño jesus, por ayudarme a mantener una expresión neutra y profesional, consciente de que la Sra. Chang continua parada detrás de mi.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, voy a salir inmediatamente.

Me giro para salir, pero ella me detiene.

-Un momento, por favor – Se gira hacia Marley y dice con firmeza – La respuesta es no. Como siempre no vuelvas.

Ella exhala con frustración y parece una niña mimada a la que no le gusta escuchar un no como respuesta.

-Esta bien.

Ella la mira y le da la espalda para salir de la sala, deteniéndose delante de mi. Me da una sonrisa fría.

-No nos conocemos – Ella me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo, antes de oírla decir: - Soy la esposa de Rachel, Marley Berry.

* * *

**llego el drama jijij espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y cada vez se pone mejor saludos a todos los lectores :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11  
**

Siento la sangre huir de mi rostro, pero no dudo. Es la cosa mas difícil que hace en mi vida.

-Un placer – Murmuro y aprieto su mano, entonces doy un paso atrás, evitando mirar a Rachel. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mi, en silencio, pidiéndome que la mire.

_¡Que se joda!_

-Chao, bebe. – Marley se despide de Rachel y se va de la sala, yo decido hacer mi huida, mientras la Sra. Chang esta aquí.

-Realmente tengo que irme. – Camino hasta la puerta – Vamos a posponer esta reunión para el lunes.

-Lucy – A lo lejos le escucho llamarme por mi nombre, pero la ignoro y camino rápidamente y con toda la dignidad que puedo reunir, salgo del escritorio. Se que no me va a seguir con la Sra. Chang y cualquier persona que pueda verle en el trabajo.

Uso esa ventaja, rápidamente tomo mi bolso, mi chaqueta y salgo de la oficina, entrando al ascensor.

_¿Qué, en nombre de todo lo mas sagrado, pasó?_

_¿Rachel es casada? ¿Casada?_

¿Cómo eso es posible?

Mis manos comienzan a temblar con la adrenalina y solo necesito huir como el infierno de aquí. Una vez en el auto, corro fuera del estacionamiento subterráneo y lucho contra el trafico del centro. Las lagrimas comienzan a caer y ellas me estorban, porque nunca lloro y ella me hizo llorar dos veces esta semana.

Escucho sonar mi iPhone en mi bolso y lo ignoro. No puedo hablar con ella. No quiero escuchar sus disculpas.

Arriesgue mi carrera por ella. Peor que eso, arriesgue mi corazón.

_¡Hijo de Puta!_

Mi teléfono continua sonando. Solo termina la llamada para comenzar nuevamente. Finalmente, lo busco en mi bolso y lo apago. No quiero ir para casa. Solo va a entrar allí y no quiero verlo, voy para el único lugar en que puedo pensar. Necesito a Santana.

Guio mi pequeño Lexus rojo hasta la puerta de su linda y moderna casa blanca. Toco el timbre y hago una mueca. Espero no despertar a San de su siesta. Esta embarazada. Britt le pidió que dejara de trabajar hace algunas semanas, para que estuviese mas tranquila.

Santana abre la puerta, ve mi rostro con lagrimas y da un paso atrás.

-¿Qué paso?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso. – Cierro la puerta detrás de mi y ella mantiene los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo hago para maniobrar alrededor de esta cosa? – Pregunto y la abrazo sobre su inmensa barriga.

-Donde hay voluntad, hay un camino, cree en mi – Me abraza fuerte y con su mano acaricia mi cabello - ¿Qué esta pasando, cariño?

Balanceo la cabeza, me alejo y acaricio su barriga.

-Ya casi esta aquí.

Santana me da una gran sonrisa y cubre mi mano con la suya.

-Tengo tanto miedo que me esta volviendo loca, joder.

-Vas a estar bien. Britt y yo vamos a estar allí. Voy a patearle el trasero al medico, si alguna cosa le pasa a cualquiera de las dos.

-Es por eso que te tengo a ti. Eres mi arma secreta en esta operación.

Nos reimos y la acompaño desde la gran sala, hasta la cocina. Mirandola por detrás, nunca se diría que esta embarazada. Casi no gano peso, principalmente debido a los horribles vomitos que tuvo. Santana es la mujer mas linda que vi y ya vi muchas mujeres bonitas. Ella tiene un cabello castaño largo, ojos oscuros y su cuerpo esta absolutamente lleno de curvas.

Pero su corazón es la parte mas bonita de su cuerpo. Es amable y generosa. Piensa que no se que ella pago la hipoteca de mis padres el año pasado. Claro que lo se.

-¿Té? – Pregunta y coloca agua hervir en la cocina.

-Por favor – Me siento en el taburete de la barra y sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos, mis pensamientos regresando a Rachel.

-Hey, Quinn – Britt me sonríe cuando sale del escritorio. Me besa en la mejilla, entonces se mueve por la cocina y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Santana, besándola profundamente, acariciando su barriga con las manos.

-Jesus, chicas ¿de verdad?. Estoy aquí.

Britt se aleja y me sonríe y santana regresa a hacer el té. Ella realmente es una bella hija de puta, con los largos cabellos rubios desordenados y los ojos mas azules que vi. Y trata a San como una diosa, entonces no puedo dejar de amarla.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn? No pareces estar bien. – Se inclina sobre la encimera y cruza los brazos arrugando la frente.

Encojo los hombros y miro hacia la gran sala, llena de cosas para el bebe.

-Hay un exceso de rosa en este lugar.

Veo a San y a Britt intercambiar una mirada preocupada, entonces ambos me están mirando. Se que no voy a conseguir salir de aquí sin derramar mi lamento, pero no estoy preparada para eso todavía. Tal vez si no hablo sobre eso, no sucede.

-Es una niña, Quinni – San sonríe y acaricia su barriga.

-Lo se. Gracias a Dios. Amo el rosa. –Sonrio y mis ojos se abren cuando San retrocede - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Esta pateando igual que una loca dentro de mi.

-¡Ah, quiero sentirlo! – Corro alrededor de la isla y me arrodillo delante de ella. Guia mis manos, donde esta el bebe y coloco mi cara en su barriga, escuchando.

-Eso seria mucho mas divertido si estuvieran desnudas. – Observa Britt ganándose una palmada de Santana.

-Callate pervertida – Murmuro y acaricio la barriga de San, mientras ella acaricia con los dedos mi cabello rubio. Ah, como las extrañaba.

De repente, cae en mi la enorme situación de lo que sucedió en el escritorio de Rachel y la soledad que siento sin mi mejor amiga me oprime y siento las lagrimas comenzar a caer de mi rostro.

-Hey – Murmura San y continua tratando de calmarme - ¿Quinn, que paso? Nunca lloras.

Balanceo mi cabeza nuevamente y siento a la bebe patear en mi mano derecha. Ah, no puedo esperar para conocerla.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – Pregunta britt y se comienza a alejar del balcón.

-No, quedate tu tambien eres mi amiga – Suspiro y me siento en el suelo, todavía sosteniendo a Santana. Se que ellas están confundidas y preocupadas, me miran, con cautela. Finalmente, sin mirar para arriba, susurro:

-Es casada.

-¿Disculpa? – Santana se aleja y toma mi mano, jalándome para arriba. Tanto ella, como Britt arrugan la frente.

-Rachel es casada. – Me giro y regreso para mi taburete en el bar.

Ellos se miran de nuevo y después regresan a mi.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Britt en voz baja y se que esta en modo super hermana protectora. Estoy rodeada de exceso de protección tanto de mis hermanos como de britt.

-Entre en el despacho esta tarde y ella estaba allí, toda delgada, sexy y perfecta, sentada en su mesa, con la mano en su rostro. – Tiemblo y aprieto los ojos, con el recuerdo.

-¿Qué hizo Rachel cuando entraste? – Pregunta San.

-Nada ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella se levanto para salir y se me presento como su esposa. Su secretaria estaba presente y para mantener un minimo de dignidad, Sali y vine para aca – Encojo los hombros y con gratitud acepto el pañuelo de Britt.

-¿Te llamo? – Pregunta San.

-Si, apague mi teléfono.

-Hola, deja vú – Santana dice secamente.

-Callate. Britt no estaba casada para que lloraras en medio de la noche – Respondo.

La mujer en cuestión se aclara la garganta.

-Estoy aquí, ¿Saben? Quinn, deberías apenas escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Antes que le rompas la cara y ella no pueda hablar.

-Acostumbra luchar en UFC. Pero gracias por la oferta – Murmuro.

-¿Estas segura que ella dijo que era su esposa? – Pregunta San, s mente trabajando.

-Si y se presento como Marley Berry – Encojo los hombros y saboreo el te que Santana cola en frente a mi.

-Es difícil de creer que después que compartieron todo durante la semana pasada, jamás la mencionara. Estuviste en su departamento, Quinn.

-Lo se, no tiene sentido. Confia en mi, ninguna mujer vive allí. Es un lugar completamente de soltera. – Muevo los hombros nuevamente y balanceo la cabeza. No lo entiendo.

-¿Tal vez están separados? – San hace una mueca y acaricia su barriga nuevamente.

-Si hubiese un "ex" antes de mujer no me importa donde ella viva – Murmuro – Ademas de eso, si hubiese una "ex", debería haberlo dicho.

De repente, el timbre suena y nos miramos, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo es que sabe que estoy aqui? – Pregunto.

Britt limpio la garganta.

-Hum, Rachel llamo poco antes de que salieras del despacho y pregunto si estabas aquí, pensé haber escuchado tu voz, entonces le dije que si, pero no sabia lo que estaba pasando, Quinn. Lo siento.

La miro.

-No te hagas problemas, pero dile que se vaya.

-No, no – Santana camina hasta mi y sostiene mi mano en la de ella – Solo escucha lo que tiene que decir y si no te gusta, prometo que Britt y yo le pateamos el trasero pequeño de la morena piernas largas, ok.

El timbre suena de nuevo, dos veces sin parar. Britt camina hasta la puerta y abre. Murmura algunas cosas para Rachel y no puedo escuchar lo que esta diciendo.

Después de cerca de treinta segundos, Britt regresa acompañada de Rachel. Sus ojos me buscan por la sala, hasta que me encuentra y se mueve rápidamente y de repente esta frente a mi, sus brazos atrapándome, apoyando en cada lado de la encimera sin tocarme.

-¿Por qué corriste? – Su voz es fría, combinando con sus frios ojos. Esta sin aliento y solo me mira molesta.

-Bien, vamos a ver. – Me inclino y resspondo irónicamente. – Me acaban de presentar a la esposa de mi novia, después de encontrarla con sus manos sobre ella, en su escritorio. Y el hecho que estoy usando los términos novia y esposa en la misma frase, realmente me joden.

-Ella es mi ex mujer, Lucy.

_oh_

-¿Realmente crees que iba a buscar tener una relación contigo, si estuviese casada con otra mujer?¿Realmente piensas tan mal de mi? Jesus, me conoces mejor que eso.

Miro frenéticamente alrededor de la sala, pero Britt y Santana se fueron. Perfecto.

-Aparentemente no se mucho – Salto contra ella – Nunca me dijiste que estuviste casada. Ella se presento a mi como tu esposa, Rach, ¡Joder!

-¿Qué podía hacer? Tina estaba allí. Si tratase de explicarlo, estaría confesando nuestra relación.

-No la corregiste.

-¡No me diste una oportunidad para hacerlo! – Se aleja con rabia de mi y camina por la sala, frotándose la frente. Se quita la chaqueta, la lanza en una silla y continua caminando.

-Estamos divorciadas hace siete años. Estuvimos casadas por apenas dos. – Coloca las manos en los bolsillos y hace una mueca hacia mi.

-¿Tienes hijos con ella? – Murmuro.

-¡Claro que no! – Balancea la cabeza y miro para abajo, después regresa a mi – Estaba luchando en aquella época y ella es lo que llamamos _Maria del Ring._

Bilis sube por mi garganta.

-No se que es una _Maria del Ring._

-Bien, tenia dieciocho años, era estúpida y hormonal, ella quería una luchadora en sus brazos – Encoje los hombros – Raramente hablo con ella.

-¿Por qué estaba allí hoy? – Pregunto.

-Me busca cuando quiere dinero.

-¿La mantienes? – Pregunto, incrédula y su mirada regresa a mis ojos, por el tono de mi voz.

-No, no mas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-La ayude por un tiempo – Arruga la frente y mira para bajo de nuevo, claramente incomodo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, es un tiempo?

_¿Realmente quiero saber eso? _

-Hasta que te conoci. – Sus ojos encuentran los mios nuevamente y ellos se suavizan, allí esta en el hombre que conozco y amo.

-¿Por que? – Susurro.

-Porque, si le continuo dando dinero, nunca se va a ir y no quiero el esqueleto de mi pasado entre nosotras. – Toma una respiración profunda y me mira con cautela.

-¡Bien, aparentemente todavía te esta buscando! – Grito.

-Dije que no. Me escuchaste. Lo dije enfrente de ti por una razón.

-¿Dormir con ella, hasta conocerme? – Pregunto.

-De vez en cuando.

_Joder_

-Bebe, corte todos los lazos con ella cuando te conoci. Te lo dije, eres la única mujer con la que estoy interesado en tener una relación.

-Tiene tu nombre. – Digo eso sin pensar. Eso me esta matando.

-Nunca lo cambio. – Se encoje de hombros otra vez, con la mirada perdida. Paro un momento para mirarle, es una mujer guapa, inteligente y sexy. No quiero otra mujer con su nombre. Eso significa que ya le pertenecía a ella legalmente y eso me rompe por dentro.

-Quinn. – Se frota la frente de nuevo y me mira con cautela. – Lamento que te enteraras de ella asi. Fue una mierda. Pero no es nada. No es nada para mi y ha sido asi por mucho tiempo. Le ayudaba, porque me sentía responsable de ella y dormi con ella, porque era conveniente. No siento por ella lo que siento por ti.

Nunca sentí.

Observo su rostro dentro de sus ojos y mi estomago se comienza a calmar. Esta diciendo la verdad. _Gracias a Dios._

-Pueden salir de su escondite. – Llamo a Britt y San, que salen del pasillo, cogidos de las manos. Sonrio para ellos.

-Hey, estaba seguro que no me ibas a necesitar para patear su trasero. – Dice britt con una sonrisa radiante.

Rachel ríe.

-Podrias intentarlo.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Santana en silencio y muevo la cabeza diciéndole que si.

-Entonces, el baby Shower es mañana por la tarde en mi casa. – Camino hasta Rachel y beso su cara, pasando mis dedos por su rostro, asegurándome de que todo esta bien de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para organizarlo? – Pregunta Santana.

-No, estoy haciendo las cosas profesionalmente. Contrate un especialista.

-¿Para un baby shower? – Pregunta Santana, las cejas levantadas hasta la línea del cabello.

-Tengo un trabajo exigente, San. Tiene que estar perfecto, entonces si, contrate a alguien – Le sonrio y le hago un baile animado - ¡Estoy euforica!

-Creo que puedo tener algún trabajo que hacer mañana – Los ojos de Britt están asustados y ella pasa la mano sobre el cabello.

-Ah, no, tienes que ir – Lo señalo con mi dedo.

-Eso realmente es una cosa que no me gusta – Dice Rachel.

- A mi tampoco – Susurra britt.

-¿De que lado estas? – Pregunto.

-De Britt – Afirma con naturalidad – A ninguna nos gusta esas fiestas.

-Britt es la otra madre. – Coloco mis manos sobre mis caderas y mi mirada brilla para esas tercas mujeres, mientras santana ríe – Tiene que ir. Ademas de eso, mis hermanos y nuestros padres estarán allí, junto con toda la familia.

-¿Sera rosa? – Pregunta Rachel.

-El bebe es una niña, claro que habrá rosa. – Le miro, como si estuviese siendo ridícula.

-No me gusta el rosa y si es de ese color no es una fiesta que me guste ir, mejor si fuera con varias mujeres bailando en el… - Rachel se calla con solo ver mi mirada.

-Una fiesta de rosa, a la que ahora vas a ir rach. – Interrumpe Britt.

_Oh, no_. Mis ojos en pánico van hasta Santana y ella me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

-No se si eso sea una buena idea… - Miro alrededor y después a Rachel y me esta arrugando la frente.

-¿Por que?

-No se si es pronto para presentarte a mi familia. – Susurro.

-¿Por que? – Pregunta nuevamente.

Me encojo los hombros.

-Es todo muy reciente.

-Me llamaste "tu novia" hace diez minutos.

-No se que voy a decir cuando te presente – Muevo los hombros y me giro y entonces, me tira contra ella, su mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi espalda, presionándome contra ella y su boca _¡Oh, aquella boca!_ Esta sobre la mía, besándome con urgencia. Entonces, tan rápido como comenzó, me libera y se aleja.

-Oh, Dios – Murmura Santana.

-Estate allí a las dos. – Dice Britt, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

* * *

**llego el drama jijij espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y cada vez se pone mejor saludos a todos los lectores :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12  
**

Estuve tranquila durante toda la cena. Rachel y yo pedimos una pizza después de regresar a mi casa luego de salir de la de San y Britt. Vimos una película de acción y nos sentamos en el sofá con nuestra deliciosa pizza de queso, tomando cerveza.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la escena en el despacho de hoy. ¿Si no me conto sobre una ex esposa, que mas esta escondiendo?

Mientras Rachel mira la película, limpio nuestros platos y guardo las sobras en el refrigerador.

-Voy a tomar un baño – Murmuro, mientras paso delante de el de camino a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué esta mal Lucy? – Sostiene mi muñeca y me empuja para abajo, a su lado.

Encojo los hombros y muevo la cabeza.

-No se lo que tengo.

-Mentira. Todavia estas molesta por lo de hoy. – Ella arruga la frente, mientras jalo mi mano y me alejo, sintiendo la necesidad de alejarme un poco.

-No estoy exactamente molesto, sino confundida y decepcionada. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una ex esposa? – La miro y ella pasa los dedos por aquel glorioso cabello negro, maldiciendo.

-Honestamente, no pensé mucho sobre eso.

-Mira, se que ella ya no es mas tu esposa, te creo cuando dices que ya no dormiste con ella después de que me conociste, no te estoy acusando de nada de eso, Rach. Pero no fue una sensación agradable entrar en tu despacho y ver a una bella mujer con las manos encima de ti, no después de lo que compartimos durante la semana. Entonces, si, todavía me siento herida con todo eso.

-Pero te pedí disculpas y te explique.

-Si, lo hiciste. ¿Pero por que mas vas a tener que pedir disculpas y explicarte, Rach? ¿Qué otros pequeños y sucios secretos estas escondiendo?

Me levanto del sofá con la necesidad de entrar en la ducha y estar alejada de ella por algunos minutos, pero me jala la mano nuevamente.

-No me jodas huyendo de mi de nuevo. No estoy escondiendo ningún secreto. Ella no es un secreto, ella es apenas parte de mi pasado.

Miro para abajo, a sus ojos plateados y suavizo mi expresión un poco. Su rostro esta contraído de preocupación.

Retiro mi mano fuera de su alcance y ella arruga la frente para decir alguna cosa, pero paso mis dedos por su rostro, sosteniendo su barbilla en mis manos y la miro. Puedo sentir la guerra de palabras y emociones en mi mente, apareciendo en mi rostro. Finalmente, Rachel toma mi mano y me da un beso en la palma, mirándome.

-Habla conmigo – Susurra.

Me siento en su regazo y ella une mis dedos en los suyos. Su mirada fija en mi, nuestras manos descansando entre nosotros.

-Hey – Susurra de nuevo – Habla conmigo Lucy.

La miro en los ojos y susurro:

-Creo que hoy me di cuenta finalmente, cuanto daño me puedes hacer.

-Oh, bebé. – Me acerca a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y entierro mi rostro en su cuello, respirando su perfume, sexy – Siento lo mismo. Verte salir del despacho hoy, sabiendo que te había lastimado, sin saber donde estaba… Eso me destrozó. Lo siento mucho. Lo prometo, no habrá mas secretos.

Ella besa mi cabello y beso su cuello, su olor dejándome loca y yo solo se que la necesito, ahora.

Muerdo su oreja, empujando su lindo cabello afuera del camino. Su mano se mueve de mi espalda hasta mi trasero y me jala con fuerza contra ella, empujando su erección, todavía cubierta en sus pantalones, contra mi centro.

-Te necesito – Susurro en su oído y el fuego explota en mi, cuando gruñe en respuesta. Pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, muerdo el camino hasta su barbilla y la beso, levemente al principio, apenas jugando con sus labios. Mis ojos sobre los suyos, verde contra cafe. Ella lleva una mano a mi cabello, inclinando mi cabeza tomando las riendas del beso, llevándolo mas profundo, mientras mueve la otra mano por mi espalda, presionándome mas fuerte contra ella.

Me siento y me quito la camiseta por la cabeza y Rachel arranca rápidamente mi sujetador. Cuando mis senos están libres, ella toma un pezón en su boca, jalándolo suavemente, enseguida, da mas atención al otro seno. No puedo evitar inclinarme para atrás, presionando mas mi centro contra su erección.

Por fin, se levanta y quita mis pantalones y bragas. La ayudo a quitarse la blusa y el pantalón de trabajo y entonces el me levanta, sus manos sobre mi trasero. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y continuo besándola con desesperado furor. No puedo tener lo suficiente de la boca de esta mujer. Es mágica.

Rachel nos lleva hasta la pared y cuando mi espalda esta contra la fría superficie, el me levanta un poco mas y descansa la cabeza de su pene contra mi abertura.

-No puedo ir con calma esta vez, bebé. Te quiero mucho.

Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, empujándola dentro de mi y ella acepta la invitación. Empuja duro y la combinación de su gran palo, con aquel increíble piercing son mi ruina.

-Joder, Rach – Susurro y ella sonríe contra mi boca y después se inclina para atrás para mirarme a los ojos. Ella se aleja mas y me golpea de nuevo, entonces me observa sin aliento. Estoy sin aire, mis mejillas están ruborizadas con el deseo puro que veo en su expresión – Si haces eso de nuevo, me voy a correr – Susurro.

Su sonrisa se agranda y ella se aleja, y enseguida golpea duro dentro de mi, mas duro y gira las caderas, frotando su pene contra mi clítoris y me corro, mi cuerpo temblando y apretando alrededor de ella, mi sangre en llamas, gritando su nombre.

-Lo necesitábamos – Susurra y me da pequeños besos dulces en todo el rostro, mi barbilla y nariz.

-hmm – Respondo

-Abre los ojos.

Encuentro sus ojos y esta sonriendo suavemente para mi acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Estas bien?

Beso sus labios suavemente.

-Estoy bien

-Bueno, porque aun no termine. – Ella todavía esta dentro de mi y me muestra lo fuerte que es. Mis ojos se abren y aprieto mis brazos y piernas alrededor de ella, mientras nos empuja fuera de la pared, nos separamos y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, sus manos tocando mi trasero.

-Dios, tienes algún problema con mi trasero –Corro mis manos por su cabello, amándola por no querer alejar las manos de mi cuerpo.

- De todo tu cuerpo tu culito es mi perdición, bebe.

Me lleva para mi cuarto y jala el edredón. Sube a la cama y nos coloca sobre las frias sabanas, su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Puedes quererlo duro, pero yo necesito esto. – Sostiene mis manos en las suyas y las coloca sobre mi cabeza y se comienza a mover dentro de mi nuevamente, lentamente, llevándome por el camino y empujando de nuevo, en un ritmo lento tranquilo.

Sus labios me están volviendo loca, mordiendo los lados de mi boca, mis orejas y enviando chispas por mi espalda.

-Rapido – Susurro y ella apenas sonríe cariñosamente y balancea la cabeza.

-No, lo quiero asi.

Esta adorando mi cuerpo, mostrándome sin palabras lo que significo para ella. Levanto mis piernas hasta sus costados y ella las coloca sobre sus hombros y sin soltar mis manos, ella se inclina mas, empujando mas profundamente dentro de mi.

-Oh, Rach…

-Si, cariño.

Este ritmo me esta matando. Aprieto mis musculos internos alrededor de ella y aprieta los ojos. En cada golpe, aprieto mas, lo mas duro posible, hasta que finalmente ella comienza a acelerar.

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecha… - Nuestras manos todavía esta unidas sobre mi cabeza, mis piernas en sus hombros y ella acelera, empujando cada vez mas rápido, el sudor corriendo por su rostro. Siento su cuerpo tensarse y se que ella esta pronto a rendirse al climax.

-Correte, mi amor – Susurro y sus ojos se abren rápidamente. Me besa duro y grita cuando acaba, balanceando su cadera contra la mía, mientras vacia su liberación.

-Oh, dios, amor – Ella suelta mis manos, bajando mis piernas y entierra sus dedos en mi cabello. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y paso mis manos por el sudor de su rostro. Ella me besa suavemente, nuestra respiración regresando lentamente a la normalidad. Ella se aleja un poco para atrás y centra sus ojos en los mios y dice – Eres solo tu, Lucy. Siempre serás tu.

Rachel esta en el jardín, ayudando al equipo a montar la tienda para la fiesta de hoy y estoy un poco mas que confundida. ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo es que esta increíble mujer entro en mi vida y comenzó a ayudarme a tratar con las cosas?

¿Es por eso que no me deja ni un poco asustada? Doy los toques finales en mi maquillaje y apruebo mis pantalones grises, blusa blanca de botones y un ancho cinturón negro, marcando mi cintura. Estoy usando mis Jimmy Choos negros y mi cabello esta recogido en un moño suelto y el maquillaje es simple. Los aretes de diamantes que recibi en mi cumpleaños brillando en mis orejas.

Dios, amo la moda.

Despues de bajar, miro la cocina y sonrió. Siempre hay comida en las fiestas de nuestra familia y hoy no será la excepción, pero la cocina entera y el comedor están decorados en tonos de rosa suave y gris. Globos rosados están colgados en la mesa, combinando con el mantel. En la mesa hay lindos cup cakes envueltos en papel de lunares rosas y un lindo pastel de 20 ccm blanco, cubierto de delicadas flores rosadas.

Salgo hacia la tienda, que es ahora una extensión de la casa y estoy sin aliento. Oh, esta todo tan lindo.

La organización que contrate para preparar la fiesta trajo calentadores para la tienda. A fin de cuentas, todavía es primavera en Seattle. Un suelo falso fue colocado, asi nadie tiene que caminar por la hierba humeda. Hay mesas y sillas alrededor de todo el ambiente, con manteles rosados y grises, largos trozos de tela rosas, gris y blanca cubren cada esquina de la tienda. Reunidos en el centro de la mesa y suspendidas hay pompones de papel de suaves colores. Ellos parecen una tela de luces de navidad, dándole al espacio un brillo dulce.

Alecia, la organizadora de la fiesta va a recibir un bono, grande y gordo.

-¿Estas feliz? – Pregunta rachel, mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor mio, besando mi cuello.

-Esta lindo. Santana lo va a adorar.

El sonríe contra mi cuello.

-Eres linda.

Me volteo y la miro, pasando mis dedos por su suave cabello negro. Esta usando unos pantalones negros y una blusa gris.

Las mangas están subidas, dándome una vislumbre de su sexy tatuaje. Quiero lamerla entera.

-No estas tan mal, sabes. – Sonrío y beso sus labios carnosos rápidamente – Ellos estarán aquí un breve ¿Estas listo para esto?

Su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve la duda en mis ojos.

-Si.

-Les vas a gustar. Después te molestaran duramente.

Eso trae de regreso su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué se van a meter conmigo?

-Porque eres una mujer y tus manos están sobre mi y ellos me aman. Y creo que tiene algo que ver con que tienes un pene. Hace que te vean como un hombre mas y muestren una actitud dura. Estoy pensando en hacer una búsqueda sobre el asunto. –Encojo los hombros , tratando de parecer indiferente, pero estoy realmente nerviosa.

Realmente. Nerviosa.

-¿Ellos siempre hacen eso con tus parejas? – Pregunta.

-Nunca les di una oportunidad. – Encojo los hombros de nuevo – No traigo mis parejas a mi casa.

-¿Por qué no? – Pasa los dedos por mi mejilla.

-Nadie nunca mereció conocer a mi familia.

Su mirada me quema y me aprita.

-Lucy, yo…

-¡Ahí estas! – La voz de mi mama sonando en la entrada de la tienda, mientras ella entra con los brazos abiertos para mi.

Judy Fabray es una mujer rubia muy parecida a mi pero con unos años de mas, con un corazón grande y una sonrisa deliciosa. Ella esta siempre feliz y yo quiero ser igual a ella cuando envejezca.

-¡Hola, mamá! – Salgo de los brazos de Rachel y envuelvo a mi mama en un abrazo grande.

-Tu papa y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo que Finn y Jake. Ellos vienen atrás. – Ella balancea la cabeza y mira a Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

-Mamá, ella es Rachel – Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Rachel, pero ella ya esta besando la mano de mi mamá dejándola encantada.

¿Por qué estoy sorprendida? Esta mujer encanta personas con millones de dólares todo los días. Ella va a estar bien con mi familia.

-Sra. Fabray, es un placer. – Mi mamá se derrite y no puedo dejar de sonreir.

-Bien, Hola Rachel. Por favor, llamame Judy.

-¿Por qué esta todo tan jodidamente rosa aqui? – Finn entra por la tienda y se para con las manos en las caderas, mirándome.

-Porque idiota, Santana va a tener una niña – Lo golpeo en el brazo, antes de besar su mejilla – Te debo una – susurro.

El me mira con una mueca.

-¿Eh?

-Te explico mas tarde. Ahora te quiero presentar una persona y quiero que seas bueno con ella.

No es de Finn que me preocupo, de cualquier manera.

-Finn, ella es Rachel Berry. – Doy un paso atrás y muerdo mi labio. Mi mejor amigo es mas alto que Rachel, por lo menos 20 cm, tiene hombros anchos y es fuerte. El es un jugador de futbol, por amor de dios.

Finn es muy encantador y es considerado sexy, pero para mi es el mejor amigo grande y fuerte, pero las mujeres lo quieren desesperadamente y hacen cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. El es muy querido en nuestra familia.

-Me gusto la ultima temporada. – Afirma Rachel, mientras extiende la mano para saludar a Finn. _Oh, el es bueno._

-¿De Verdad? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta, mientras se saludan.

-Bueno, les ganamos a aquellos idiotas de Green Bay, no te lastimaste y todavía me ayudaste a ganar mucho dinero durante las finales. La próxima temporada parece prometedora – Responde Rachel.

-Se puede quedar – Declara Finn y va para adentro de la casa buscando comida.

Un amigo ya fue. Faltan tres. Y papa.

Necesito una bebida.

Rachel me guiña el ojo y desliza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Deja de preocuparte – Susurra.

-No estoy preocupada – Miento.

Ella ríe y nos lleva adentro para que pueda colocar un poco de música. Finn esta comiendo un plato de espinacas, hundiendo los chips de maíz y conversando con nuestro amigo Jake. El es el mas tranquilo de mis amigos, se que va a hacer educado con Rachel. Jake le hace un gesto a Rachel para que se una a ellos y doy un suspiro de alivio, mientras enciendo mi Ipod en el sistema de sonido y abro la lista que prepare para hoy.

Adele comienza a cantar sobre encontrar a alguien, cuando me volteo y Veo a San y Britt caminando en mi dirección.

Bien, San viene balanceándose.

-Amo esa canción. – Dice ella, mientras le entrega la chaqueta a britt y me da un abrazo apretado, solo conmigo y mi familia es asi. Ella esta adorable con un vestido negro materno y zapatillas negras.

Paso mis manos sobre su barriga y me río.

-Escuchas mucho a Adele para este bebé. Ella va a nacer amargada y molesta con los hombres. Da a la pobre niña una oportunidad de conocerlos mejor, San.

-Hey, Adele es brillante.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero el bebe necesita escuchar algo mas optimista.

-Esta lindo aquí – Santana besa mi mejilla y sonrio.

-Lo se. Obra de Alecia, mi nueva mejor amiga es brillante. Espera hasta que veas fuera – Miro a Rachel, para estar segura de que nadie la mato y escondió su pequeño cuerpo, pero ella esta bromeando y comiendo con Finn y Jake, mi papá y Britt se unieron a ellos y mi papá parece relajado y tranquilo. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo, al final.

-La enana parece estar pasándolo bien – Murmura Santana

-No le digas asi, por el momento esta todo ok. Puck no ha llegado todavía.

-Oh – Dice

Si Oh.

-Vamos – Tomo su mano y la llevo afuera, en dirección de la tienda.

-Oh, Quinn, esta apenas… - Ella para y mira todo el ambiente y la decoración y explota en lagrimas.

-Yo te amo tanto.

-San, no llores. No llores – La abrazo y acaricio su barriga.

-No estoy triste, son las malditas hormonas, lloro durante la publicidad de doritos – Ella respira hondo y se limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas. – Esto esta realmente maravilloso. Tambien estoy amando a Alecia ahora.

Yo tambien – Rio.

Entramos y veo que mi hermano menos Kurt y su esposo Blaine Anderson y mi sobrino Tommy están aquí. Sostengo al dulce bebe en mis brazos y le doy varios besos en el cuello, haciéndolo reir.

-¡Hey, Rach! – La llamo del otro lado de la sala, ella se disculpa con los demás y se acerca a mi, colocando una mano en mi espalda.

Kurt hace una mueca y mira a Rachel de arriba abajo y ruedo los ojos.

-Rachel, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermano menor Kurt, su esposo Blaine y mi lindo sobrino Tommy.

Tommy inmediatamente abre los brazos para que Rachel lo sostenga y ella responde sin duda, apoyándola en su antebrazo, colocando la otra mano alrededor de el, para sostenerlo firme.

Oh Dios.

-Wow. – Blaine se ríe.

-Esta es la primera vez que hace eso. Tommy esta pasando por una fase que se asusta con las personas extrañas. El no esta acostumbrado a ir con alguien que no conozca.

-Soy buena con los niños – Rachel encoje los hombros y sonríe a Tommy. Hey, pequeño – Tommy se ríe y le toca la mejilla.

¿No hay ninguna persona en el universo inmune al encanto de Rachel? Probablemente no.

-¿Dónde están la otra Fabray y las niñas? – Le pregunto a Blaine.

-Las niñas tienen gripe entonces ella decidió quedarse en casa – Responde Blaine.

Kurt no habla nada, el apenas mira a Rachel con su hijo, finalmente me mira y me da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Rachel paso la prueba con mis amigos, mi hermano y mi papa.

Tal vez Puck no venga.

Los padres de Britt llegaron junto con su hermana Sam. Hago las presentaciones, mientras Santana se une a los chicos cerca de la comida para conversar y comer algo.

Rachel mantiene un control firme sobre Tommy y el ya coloco su pequeña y dulce cabeza rubia en sus hombros, mientras el aprieta la mano de todos.

-Es un placer conocer, Rachel – Dice la mamá de Britt, Julie, dice y me guiña.

-Definitivamente es un gran placer conocerla, Rachel – Sam esta de acuerdo y sonríe para mi, con una mirada que dice. Quiero-todo-los-detalles-mas-tarde.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

-Lucy – Dice rachel y besa la mejilla de Tommy, antes de entregarla de regreso para Blaine - ¿Deberiamos cambiar la fiesta para la tienda? Hay mas sitio fuera.

-Buena idea.

_Ella tambien se convirtió en la anfitriona de la fiesta. Oh Dios mio, somos pareja._

-Vamos a llevar algunos platos para la tiendo, por favor, caminen para allá. Esta caliente y hay suficiente lugar para sentarnos.

De alguna manera, la diosa Alecia consiguió llevar el sonido hasta la tienda y asi, la música nos acompaña hasta afuera.

La mesa de los regalos esta llena de cajas, bolsas y lazos y Santana me hace una mueca. Apenas sonrío dulcemente y miro a lo lejos.

¡Voy a mimar este bebe, joder!

-Lucy – Dice Finn con una voz sarcástica y medio cantando - ¿Me puedes pasar una servilleta? – El me guiña y quiero lanzarlo por la cubierta. Rachel esta sentanda cerca de mi, no se inmuta con la provocación de mi amigo.

-Lucy – La cara de Jake esta perfectamente seria - ¿Cómo esta el trabajo?

-Esta bien – Escupo con los dientes cerrados ante la risa de mis mejores amigos.

-Entonces, Lu-cy – Kurt extiende mi nombre, pronunciando cada silaba, ganando un beso de Blaine. Quiero matarlos atodos. Ellos saben que odio cuando las personas me llaman Lucy.

Excepto Rachel.

-¿Que? – Pregunto, cuando Rachel sostiene mi mano en la suya apretada debajo de la mesa. Sus ojos están riendo.

-No te preocupes con eso – Murmura.

-Niños, dejen en paz a Quinn – les advierte mamá.

-Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada – Murmura Finn de mal humor y me río a carcajadas ¿Cuántos años tenemos? ¿Cinco?

Enfrente, del otro lado de la mesa, Britt esta inclinada susurrando en la oreja de San y ella esta sonriendo suavemente. Dios, ellas son asquerosas en publico. Pero están enamoradas. Necesito parar de preocuparme con Rachel y mi familia. Esta fiesta es para Britt, San y el bebe.

-¡Hora de abrir los ragalos! – Salto para arriba y abajo en mi silla y bato palmas.

-Quinn – San hace un mueca y trago en seco - ¿Puedo apenas agradecer a todos y abrir los ragalos en casa?

-No – Estoy malhumorada en el momento – Esa es la parte divertida.

-Eso no es una mala idea – Salta Britt en su auxilio – Hay un montón de regalos aquí. Vamos a demorar toda la tarde.

-No me importa que ella los abra en su casa – Dice Blaine y algunas personas están de acuerdo alrededor de la mesa.

-Bien, infierno – Murmuro - ¿Ok, pero puedes abrir el mío? Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo veas.

-Esta bien – Santana sonríe y bato las palmas de nuevo. Mi regalo no esta en la mesa con los otros, es muy grande.

-Ya vengo.

Corro por la casa y voy hasta el garaje y gracias a Dios que tengo fuerza en los brazos, como Rachel menciono el ultimo fin de semana, por que este regalo es pesado.

Me vuelvo, para regresar a la tienda y Rachel corre para ayudarme cuando me ve entrar por la puerta.

-¿Cristo, porque no me pediste ayuda?

-Ya lo consegui.

-Jesus, Lucy, te vas a hacer daño. Dame eso – Rachel lucha para arrancar la gran madera de mis manos y noto las sonrisas delicadas en los rostros de mi familia, mientras caminamos alrededor de la mesa, hasta San y Britt.

-Ok, girala.

Santana suspira y su mano vuela a su boca, mientras ella lee las palabras que pinte sobre la aspera madera. Se que ella tiene una cosa con las puertas viejas de graneros, las cotas, asi que decidi darle exactamente eso. Consegui una puerta antigua, la lime y pinte las palabras en gris oscuro y rosa, los colores que Santana eligio para el cuarto de su hija.

-Lee – Murmuro.

-_"Nadie nunca va a saber la fuerza de mi amor por ti. Despues de todo, eres la única que conocer el sonido de mi corazón por dentro"_

-¿Quinni, de donde sacaste esto? – Pregunta Britt.

-Lo hice yo – Me encojo de hombros y sonrio.

-¿Lo hiciste? – Pregunta Rachel, sorprendida.

-Si, puedo ser realmente una experta cuando lo necesito – Miro a San y sonrio.

-¿Te gusta?

Ella comienza a llorar de nuevo y espero que sea una buena señal.

-Oh, es perfecto. – Ella se levanta rápidamente, en la medida de lo posible, lo que no es terriblemente rápido y camino hasta ella, para abrazarla.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo.

-¡Puck! – Me volteo con la voz animada de mi madre y encuentro a puck mirando a Rachel desde la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

* * *

**llego Puck a la historia que piensan que hara jijij . Saludos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**seguire subiendo mas seguido. Gracias por leer **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13  
**

-¡Puck! – Me volteo para ir en su dirección, pero Rachel me sostiene, sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sus ojos están fijos en Puck, frios, pero su rostro esta completamente enexpresivo.

Si esta es la forma como mira a los adversarios en el ring, estoy sorprendida de que ellas y ellos no salieran corriendo, llorando por su mamá.

-Soy Rachel Berry – Rachel de un paso al frene y extiende su mano derecha. Puck no la toma, ella continua mirándolo.

Frenéticamente miro alrededor de la sala, buscando ayuda, pero todo el mundo apenas esta mirando el espectáculo, preguntándose que va a pasar seguidamente.

-¿Por qué sus manos están sobre mi hermana? – Puck no se mueve, su rostro tambien inexpresivo.

_¡Mierda! Estaba con miedo de esto. _De todos mis amigos, Puck siempre fue el mas protector y me trato como su hermana. El es un SEAL de la marina, puede matar a alguien y hacer parecer que fue por causa naturales y creo que si se busca en el diccionario "testosterona" se encontrara una foto de su bonito rostro, en vez de la definición. El es mas alto que rachel, pero ella no se intimida.

Puck da miedo.

Y me ama.

No es una buena combinación.

-Puck – Intento de nuevo, pero Rachel mueve la mano para hacerme parar y arrugo la frente para ella.

-Soy la cita de Lucy – Afirma Rachel simplemente.

Esa es una buena manera de colocarlo. Me gusta.

A Puck no parece gustarle.

-Creo que debemos conversar afuera – Puck se voltea para la puerta y Rachel lo sigue.

-Con placer.

-¡PAREN! – Grito y tanto puck como Rachel paran y vuelven hacia mi – Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Puck. Deja de actuar como un imbécil. – El arruga la frente y comienza a gritarme, pero yo camino rápidamente hasta el y le beso el rostro, susurrando en su oído – Para. Yo la amo. Es una buena mujer. Si ella me hace daño, la puedes matar.

Puck de un paso atrás y me mira a los ojos, entonces su rostro se suaviza y responde suavente en mi oído.

-Esta bien – El mira hacia Rachel, enseguida, hacia nuestros amigos y mi hermano, que parecen enviarle algún tipo de extraño mensaje subliminal, que nunca consegui entender y después extiende la mano para Rachel – Puck.

Rachel sostiene su mano firmemente.

-Un placer.

Puck ríe.

-Cierto. Disculpen el atraso. Yo traje un regalo.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunta santana, con lagrimas en los ojos. Jesus, esta latina loca nunca deja de llorar ¿Eso es lo que hace el embarazo? ¿Hace de la persona un largo y emocional naufragio? Ugh.

-No te puedo decir eso – Puck sonríe a Santana y la abraza, acariciando su barriga con la mano. El siempre tuvo un cariño especial por ella, por eso es el que dono la esperma para que pudieran tener un bebe con britt – Creo que no estare aquí cuando esa pequeña llegue.

-Oh. – Santana me mira y luego lo mira. Se que ella se preocupa con todos nosotros. Despues de perder a sus padres de forma inesperada, hace algunos años, ella siempre se preocupa –Por favor, ten cuidado.

-Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes conmigo. Voy a estar motivado en regresar a casa y conocer…¿Cómo se va a llamar ella al final?

Santana y Britt se miran y sonríen.

-No vamos a decirlo – Responde Britt.

-Joder, no voy a ser capaz de ser localizado en por lo menos tres meses, entonces me tienen que contar.

Rachel y yo nos sentamos y ella besa mi mejilla y yo acaricio su muslo debajo de la mesa.

-¡Esa boca! – Grita grita y Puck rueda los ojos para ella.

El va a conseguir descubrirlo.

-Es una sorpresa – Puck hace una mueca para San y todos reimos.

-¿Nadie tienen permiso de usar el teléfono y llamar a TMZ, entendieron?

-Cualquiera que sea el nombre. Ahora hablan, como se va a llamar.

Santana mira a Britt, ella esta de acuerdo y ella nos cuenta.

-Su nombre será Olivia Grace Lopez. Grace es un homenaje a mi madre. – Ella acaricia su barriga y sonríe, y siento mis lagrimas comenzar a caer.

-¿Hey, estas bien? – Rachel pregunta y limpia mis lagrimas.

-Si, estas homonas de Santana son contagiosas – Sonrio y limpio mis ojos con una servilleta, tomando cuidado para no borrar el maquillaje – Es un lindo nombre, cariño.

-Entonces, Rachel – dice mi papá, sentado en la mesa de al lado de la nuestra y Rachel gira la silla para el frente de el - ¿Qué haces en la vida?

Tiemblo por dentro. Esta claro que esa pregunta iba a surgir.

Santana y yo compartimos una mirada, antes que me gire hacia Rachel que sonríe a mi papá.

-Trabajo con Lucy.

-¿Y que haces alli? – Pregunta mi padre.

-Soy un socia senior, señor.

Mi papa balancea la cabeza y aprieta los ojos para mi.

-¿Entonces eres la jefa?

-Si – Responde Rachel sin dudar, sus ojos no dejan los de mi papá.

La sala esta toda calma ahora y todo el mundo esta escuchando el cambio de palabras entre Rachel y mi papá. Todos sabemos que esta es la inquisición oficial.

Rachel une sus dedos con los mios y los aprieta suavemente, tranquilizándome.

-¿Y que, es exactamente, lo que esta pasando contigo y mi hija, muchacha? – Papá se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, su hermoso rostro neutral, pero con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin perder el ritmo, Rachel afirma con voz fuerte y segura.

-Una relación mutuamente respetuosa y amorosa, señor.

_Wow._

-Joder – Murmura Jake y miro alrededor de la sala para ver a las chicas sonriendo y a los chicos mirando a Rachel con respecto y siento una gran sonrisa formándose en mis labios. Mi papá continúa mirando a Rachel, estudiando su rostro y finalmente balancea la cabeza y toma su cerveza.

-Bien, entonces.

Ella me guiña, yo le guiño de regreso y todos regresamos a concentrarnos en el almuerzo.

-Entonces, Quinn, te puedo sorprender ahora. – Santana se levanta con dificultad de su silla, sonriendo para mi y miro alrededor de la sala, confundida.

-¿Hum?

-Bien, ya que tu cumpleaños fue esta semana y nosotros no conseguimos hacer una fiesta para ti, vamos a celebrarla ahora. – Santana me sonríe presumidamente y camina hasta la casa, Britt brincando y Finn la siguen a ella y miro alrededor de nuevo , para encontrarlos a todos sonriéndome.

-¿Sabian alguna cosa sobre esto? – Pregunto.

-¿Querida, no pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, verdad? – Mi mamá sonríe y arrugo la frente.

-Me enviaron flores, mensajes por teléfono y me llamaron.

-Pero no entregamos los regalos, niña y eso es algo que se hace cuando alguien cumple años – Dice Finn, mientras entra en la sala, cargado de regalos.

_Puta Mierda._

-Esta es la fiesta de San y Britt – Responde con firmeza y balanceo la cabeza.

-Quinn, cierra la boca – Murmura San y se inclina para besarme en la mejilla, antes de caminar a su silla.

Miro a Rachel, que esta sonriéndome alegremente.

-¿Sabias algo sobre esto?

Ella encoje los hombros.

-Claro.

Finn coloca los regalos sobre la mesa y se sienta en su lugar.

-Abrelos, niña.

-Deja de llamarme asi –Murmuro, mi respuesta habitual.

-No – Responde con una sonrisa.

Hago una mueca y miro los regalos, miro a mi familia de nuevo, para encontrar a todos mirándome. Finalmente Rachel ríe y me entrega una bolsa.

-Abrelos, bebe.

Comienzo a abrir mis regalos, deleitándome con la pulsera de plata que me ofrecieron Britt y San, un lindo pañuelo de Kurt y Blaine y numerosos regalos generosos de toda mi familia. En el momento que termino, tengo lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias, familia. Esto fue fantástico e inesperado. – Coloco mi lindo pañuelo alrededor de mi cuello y deslizo la pulsera en mi muñeca.

-Tenemos una cosa mas – Dice Santana sonriendo.

-¿Que? – Pregunto.

-Un dia entero en el spa, para ti y santana, después de que el bebe nezca – Dice Britt con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenisimo! Gracias, no rechazaría eso. – Sonrio a Santana y ella me sonríe de vuelta.

De repente, Rachel coloca un pequeño regalo dorado en la mesa, delante de mi. Miro sus lindos ojos.

-Ya me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Lucy, todos te están dando regalos hoy ¿Creías que vendría de manos vacias?

-Pero…

-Para – Murmura y sostiene mi cara en sus manos, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos – Ya te dije que me gusta darte regalos. Abrelo.

Miro a sus ojos por un momento, entonces miro el lindo regalo dorado. Dentro, hay una caja roja de Cartier.

-Rach…

-Solo tienes que abrir la caja, por favor.

Dentro hay un lindo brazalete de diamantes blancos y rosa.

-¡Oh, cielos! – Murmuro.

-¡Puta mierda, eso es lindo! – Exclama Samantha.

-Que lindo – Suspira mi mamá.

Rachel lo saca de la caja y lo prende alrededor de mi muñeca, entonces besa mi mano. Sostengo su rostro en mis manos y la beso, cariñosamente y sus manos se deslizan desde mi espalda, hasta mi cintura.

-Cuidado con las manos, Berry – Advierte Puck, haciéndonos reír.

-Gracias. – Susurro.

Bien, nadie murió. Nadie fue mutilado todavía.

Todos los invitados salieron, solo quedaban tres autos para ayudar a llevar los regalos de Olivia hasta la casa de Santana y Britt que se acaban de ir.

Cierro la puerta de enfrente y voy a buscar a Rachel. La casa esta hecha un desastre, algo que esperaba y es otra de las razones por la que estoy feliz de hacer encontrado a Alecia. Ella consiguió que un equipo de limpieza venga mañana, se llevarán las mesas y las sillas.

Dios la bendiga.

Encuentro a Rachel en la cocina, lanzando los platos de papel en la basura y llevando la comida que sobra a la nevera.

-Vamos a comer sobras durante una semana. – Comento, mientras entro en la cocina y la ayudo a terminar de guardar el resto de la comida en envases y llevarla al congelador.

-¿Te divertiste? – Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Despues que te presente a todos, si – Rachel aparece detrás de mi, envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura, besándome el cabello.

-Estuvo bien, Bebe.

-Bueno, lo siento mucho por Puck – Oh, Dios, adoro cuando me besa el cuello asi.

-Puck te estaba protegiendo. Yo haría lo mismo. No paso nada malo. Ademas de eso el y yo tuvimos una larga conversación antes de irse y nos entendimos.

-¿De verdad? – Me coloco en frente de ella, todavía en sus brazos y miro a su bello rostro – No me di cuenta de eso.

-Estabas haciendo cosas de mujeres – Bromea y coloca sus labios en mi frente – Gracias por incluirme hoy.

-¿No tuve muchas opciones, no?

-Claro que tenías – Arruga la frente y de repente esta preocupada – Si no me querías hoy aquí, deberías haberlo dicho.

-No – Paso mis manos por sus pechos y regreso hasta sus hombros, amando como se sienten sus musculos en mis manos – Estaba nerviosa. Estoy feliz que conocieras a mi familia.

-Quiero conocer todo lo relacionado contigo, Lucy – Pasa los dedos por mi rostro y mira profundamente en mis ojos – Pretendo quedarme contigo por un largo tiempo.

-Ah. - ¿Qué mas puedo responder sobre eso? Ella es mucho mas de lo jamás soñé. Es una mujer de negocios, controlada y una inesperada chica mala y es tan…dulce.

Envuelvo mis dedos en su cabello suave y largo empujándolo para abajo, besándola suavemente. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, antes de sostener mi trasero empujándome con fuerza contra ella. Gimo y me pego mas a ella, mis senos presionando sus pechos.

-Creo que ganaste un premio por buen comportamiento – Susurro contra su boca.

-¿En serio? – Ella sonríe alegremente y se inclina para atrás, para mirarme – Creo que me gusta como suena eso.

-Oh, definitivamente te va a gustar – Salgo de sus brazos y tomo su mano, llevándola por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, enciendo las luces y me giro hacia ella y lentamente comienzo a quitarme la ropa. Primero el ancho cinturón negro, lo lanzo a un lado, seguido por los pantalones.

Los ojos de Rachel están en llamas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ella esta tocando el labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice, mientras me observa desvestirme. Desabotono mi camisa, pero la dejo abierta en frente, mostrando mi sujetador y las altísimas sandalias.

Camino hasta ella y deja sus brazos caer para los lados, no me toca y esta bien.

Esto es para ella.

Le jalo la blusa fuera de los pantalones y abro los botones, dejándola caer por sus hombros hasta el suelo. Sigo con mis dedos por sus pechos son pequeños pero ese tatuaje que empieza desde su pezón me encanta, me inclino para besar la tinta oscura en su pecho, sonriendo cuando ella inhala rápidamente, cerrando los dientes.

_Apenas estoy comenzando._

Mis manos se deslizan para abajo y rápidamente abro su cinturón y sus pantalones, deslizándolo por sus caderas y sus largas piernas hasta abajo. Ella fue tan fuerte hoy.

_Puta mierda._

Doy un paso atrás y hago una fiesta interna, mirando aquel bonito cuerpo. Su cabello esta suelto, sus ojos café de acero en los mios. Su respiración acelerada y sus manos están en puños de cada lado de su cuerpo y puedo ver que esta tomando todo su auto control para no atacarme.

Acostándome en la cama, hago un movimiento "Ven aquí" con el dedo y señalo la cama.

-Acuestate, por favor.

Una sonrisa suave toca sus labios, mientras camina hasta mi. Para frente a mi y sostiene mi mejilla en la palma de su mano, llevando mis ojos hasta los suyos y después acaricia mi labio inferior con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo quieres que me acueste? – Pregunta, su voz ronca por la lujuria.

-De mi lado, estomago para arriba.

Ella jala el edredón y se acuesta en el medio de la cama, apoyada en los codos mirándome. Dejo caer mi camisa en el suelo y me quitoy el tanga y subo sobre ella, mis rodillas entre sus piernas. Beso su abdomen, sus pechos y entonces sus labios, alejándome cuando trata de profundizar el beso, entonces me inclino de nuevo provocándola apenas con la punta de la lengua.

-Me estas volviendo loca, bebé – Murmura y sonrio.

-No viste nada, querida – Pellizco su pezón, paso mi lengua por su cuello y deslizo mi boca y manos por sus pechos, sentadome sobre los talones entre sus piernas. Su pene esta lleno y duro y yo trazo la punta con el dedo, sobre las bolas de plata.

-Me gusta esto – Murmuro y ella rie.

-¿Te gusta?

-Hmmm.

-Me pone feliz.

Paso el dedo por todo su tamaño, hasta su escroto y entonces regreso a la punta.

-Jesus, bebé, eso es muy bueno.

Me inclino hacia abajo y sigo el camino del dedo con la punta de mi lengua y la cama se balancea cuando se mueve, gruñendo.

-Joder, ver tu lengua rosada en mi polla es muy sexy.

Ella esta a punto de saber lo que es muy sexy.

Rodeo mi lengua alrededor de la punta y la tomo por completo y de repente sus manos fuertes están en mi cabello, me guía hacia arriba y abajo, me dirige donde quiere que vaya y es tan jodidamente _caliente._

Sus caderas se están moviendo debajo de mi, empujando en mi boca mas profundamente y cuando creo que esta pronto de dejarse ir, ella agarra mis hombros y de repente de lado, con Rachel encima de mi, encarando mis piernas bien abiertas y empujando dentro de mi, duro.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Me jala contra ella, sus labios encuentran mis pezones mientras me sostiene con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, empujando fuerte dentro de mi, cada vez mas.

Me levanta para montarlo, sus manos en mi trasero, levantándome y bajándome sobre ella, frotándose profundamente, su boca todavía en mi pezón. Aprieto su erección dentro de mi, sintiendo sus bolas de plata en mi nucleo y me vengo, estremeciéndome cuando finalmente me corro.

-¡Joder, si! – Grita y golpea una vez mas dentro de mi, corriéndose furiosamente.

Estoy acostada, mirando el techo, Rachel esta enrollada en mi, su rostro descansando en mi estomago y los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estamos todavía sin aliento, calmándonos después de nuestros violentos orgasmos.

-Fue divertido – Sonrio y paso mis dedos por su cabello – Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Jesus, Lucy, dame un momento para recuperarme.

-No seas marica – Río cuando ella me muerde la panza y sube por mi cuerpo, descansando el codo a mi lado derecho. Acaricia mi cabello y me besa dulcemente la mejilla, después me muerde rápidamente en los labios.

-¡Ay!

-Tienes una boca sucia.

-Apenas llamo las cosas por su nombre. –Ella muerde mi labio de nuevo, mas suavemente ahora y suspiro contra su boca.

-¿Me ves como una maricona? – Pregunta, engañosamente suave.

-Hmmm… tal vez no.

Se inclina para atrás y levanta una ceja.

-¿Tal vez?

-Probablemente no.

-Te voy a mostrar lo marica que soy, bebé.

De repente esta dentro de mi nuevamente y estoy debajo de ella y …_PUTA MIERDA._

* * *

**PRONTO NACIMIENTO DEL BEBE DE SANTANA.**

**SI SE QUE QUERIAN UNA PELEA CON PUCK PERO NO LO PUDE HACER SOLO SON BUENOS AMIGOS Y SE QUIEREN MUCHO :D**


End file.
